Jenny 1 : Le vaisseau de l'angoisse, 1ère rencontre
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Qui est exactement cette jeune femme brune qui connait aussi bien le Docteur et de ses amis alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vu? Une Jenny, assez différente de celle de la série, qui va vivre des aventures avec le dixième Docteur et Rose dans l'espace et le temps! Une plongée dans un monde parallèle à celui de la série Doctor Who, pour rencontrer une jeune fille pas comme les autres!
1. Rencontres et retrouvailles

Années 2020, USA. La stupeur submergea les urgences d'un hôpital « dernière génération », à proximité de New York. Une jeune fille venait d'être admise. Elle venait d'être retrouvée, inconsciente, juste à côté de la porte principale. Personne n'avait vu qui l'avait déposé là, personne ne savait comment elle avait pu arriver là. À présent, des médecins et une infirmière s'occupaient de la patiente blessée à l'épaule. Elle était allongée, sur le brancard, le côté gauche de son T-shirt en sang. Au cœur de cette agitation, un nouveau médecin, une femme chirurgien du nom Kelly entra dans la pièce. Autant appréciée que redoutée, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Son entrée toujours aussi remarquable fit sursauter la nouvelle infirmière:

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin montrant son incroyable plaisir à faire partie des agents médicaux du 21ème siècle.

« Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, blessée par balle à l'épaule gauche. Elle est inconsciente depuis son arrivée, mais son état est stable à présent » Expliqua un des médecins.

Alors que le docteur Kelly s'approchait de la patiente, pour voir par elle-même ce qu'elle appelait « l'ampleur des dégâts », le médecin continua :

« On ne sait pas qui elle est ! Elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle, seulement ces quelques objets et ce bijou. Nous les avons mis dans un sac, comme d'habitude. »

« Bien, on la monte immédiatement au bloc », Annonça le docteur Kelly en prenant le sac renfermant les affaires de la patiente et le posant aux pieds de celle-ci.

Tandis que la femme faisait demi- tour en tirant le brancard, les autres médecins le poussaient en direction de l'ascenseur. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit et le chirurgien entra, suivit de l'infirmière. Mais, alors que la porte était en train de se refermer, le docteur Kelly ouvrit une bouche étonnée, venant de se remémorer quelques chose d'inhabituel :

« Mais, au fait, pourquoi n'était-elle pas sous monitoring ? »

Or, la porte se refermait déjà sur les trois femmes de l'ascenseur, sans que le docteur Kelly ait pu avoir de réponse. Elle se retourna alors vers l'infirmière, le regard interrogateur, lors qu'au même moment, la jeune patiente commença à reprendre connaissance.

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien ! Vous savez où vous êtes ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Murmura le docteur Kelly.

« Jenny… Jenny Smith…Heu, je suis… A l'hôpital, pourquoi ? Et le Docteur, où est le Docteur ? »

Jenny commença à s'agiter alors que l'ascenseur ouvrait ses portes.

« Doucement, calmez-vous ! Nous sommes tous docteurs ici ! »

« Non, non, vous n'êtes pas le Docteur ! »

Suite à ces mots, Jenny perdit à nouveau conscience.

« Bon, allez, on se dépêche … Au fait, lança le médecin en s'adressant de nouveau à l'infirmière, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi n'était-elle pas sous monitoring ?… »

Le visage de l'infirmière se mit à rougir et dans un bredouillement assez incompréhensible, tandis qu'elles étaient en train de passer les portes du bloc opératoire, elle annonça au docteur Kelly :

« Il refusait… De fonctionner… Enfin, il indiquait des informations incohérentes… »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Soyez donc plus précise ! »

« Eh bien, heu, comment dire, il semblerait… Heu … Eh bien, c'était comme s'il indiquait, comme si, comme si, elle avait eu deux, non…Non… Je sais que c'est impossible… »

« Deux quoi ? » Demanda doucement le docteur Kelly à l'infirmière, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« Eh bien c'était comme si elle avait eu deux cœurs ! »

Très très loin de là, Rose et Le Docteur discutaient tout en retournant vers le Tardis à deux pas de New New York, quatorzième du nom. Ils venaient juste de quitter Face de Boe, qui venait d'annoncer au Docteur une chose extrêmement importante.

« Docteur, que vous a dit Face de Boe à l'instant ! »

« Eh bien, je dois l'avouer, ce que notre cher ami m'a annoncé est une énigme. Mais j'espère bien pouvoir la résoudre assez rapidement ! »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

S'arrêtant pour regarder un fois de plus la splendeur des lueurs du couchant sur la ville survolée par d'incroyables appareils, il ajouta:

« « Vous allez bientôt la rencontrer !» C'est ce que Face de Boe m'a dit, mot pour mot : »

« Mais qui allons-nous bientôt rencontrer ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est amusant non ? » Demanda-t-il à Rose, excité, avec son sourire innocent et involontairement charmeur.

Comme ils arrivaient à deux pas du Tardis, le Docteur ouvrit la porte de la boite bleue, laissa entrer Rose, s'installa aux commandes du vaisseau et, laissant ses mains en stand-by au-dessus de la console :

« Alors, Rose où désirez-vous aller à présent ? Un petit tour au XIX siècle, où alors une visite de la nébuleuse 42, les couleurs sont tout simplement magnifiques, assis sur la plage de la petite planète Mergana… »

Le Docteur n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer cette liste aux propositions plus savoureuses les unes que les autres. Tout à coup, le Tardis se mit à ronronner alors que personne n'avait encore touché aux commandes. Les regards du Docteur et de Rose se croisèrent. Les sourcils froncés, le Seigneur du Temps regarda avec surprise et, il faut bien le dire, une certaine inquiétude, sa chère boite bleue prendre son envol et s'engouffrer dans un vortex temporel sans avoir la possibilité de contrôler les choses.

Après de longues minutes où les passagers furent chamboulés dans le Tardis volant dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de la cabine, le vaisseau se stabilisa et se posa en douceur. En deux temps trois mouvements, le Docteur se retrouva sur ses pieds tandis que Rose tentait laborieusement de se remettre debout.

« Je vais être couverte de bleus, ça c'est sur… »

Le Docteur l'aida à se relever puis s'approcha des portes en bois de sa très chère boite bleue. La main tendue en direction de la porte, le Docteur se tourna vers Rose :

« Bon, _Allons-y_… Voyons ce qui se présente de l'autre… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même. Dans l'encadrement se détacha alors la silhouette d'une jeune fille, en blouse d'hôpital, le bras gauche en écharpe. Elle avança d'un pas, son visage à présent dans la lumière laissa apparaître les traits d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, jeune femme qui n'est autre que Jenny Smith. Elle se jeta au cou du Docteur :

« Oh Docteur, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber ! »

« Quoi ? »

Jenny s'écarta des bras du Docteur, puis, dans un regard empreint de tristesse, elle lui envoya une gifle impressionnante.

« Quoi ? » S'interrogea le Docteur.

« C'est pour m'avoir laissé ici. Toute seule, sans nouvelle de toi… Ni des autres… J'étais perdue sans toi Docteur… » Lui expliqua-t-elle avec la moue d'une enfant qu'on a laissé seule dans un supermarché.

Puis elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, le serrant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec pourtant un seul bras valide.

« Mais… Mais, je ne comprends pas... Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Oh, Doc, on n'a pas le temps… Il faut que nous partions immédiatement, ils arrivent… »

« Quoi, mais qui arrive ? »

Au bout du couloir, le visage du docteur Kelly apparut à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Ils sont dans l'hôpital, ils ne vont pas tarder… »

Alors, le médecin rejoignit sa patiente devant le Tardis, le sac en papier contenant les affaires de Jenny dans une main, les yeux écarquillés devant cette improbable apparition. Rarement prise au dépourvue, elle se trouva pourtant sans voix devant cette boite bleue anglaise. Jenny lui avait demandé de revenir auprès d'elle lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés, mais elle ne s'attendait à découvrir cette étrange chose en plein milieu d'un des couloirs de son hôpital.

Mais déjà, des pas lourds s'approchaient et l'heure des retrouvailles (enfin pas pour tout le monde) devait être écourtée.

« Docteur, il nous faut absolument partir, tout de suite… Ils veulent me prendre et je sais que jamais tu ne les laisserais faire… »

Au bout du couloir, une troupe armée en habits militaires se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction du Tardis. Une voix rauque et grave s'éleva et résonna alors dans le couloir déserté de toute autre présence humaine.

« Halte, restez où vous êtes, ne faites aucun geste, aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous restez tranquille ! »

L'ensemble des militaires s'était arrêté à une vingtaine de mettre du Docteur et des jeunes femmes. La première ligne s'agenouillant, elle dirigea ses armes en direction du Docteur.

Rapidement, le Seigneur du Temps inspecta la situation, puis leur lança d'une voix forte et assurée :

« Je crois bien que nous n'allons pas accéder à votre requête... En tout cas, pas avec ces armes pointées sur nous… »

Posant sa main sur le dos de Jenny, il fui fit signe d'entrer dans le vaisseau en lançant un regard noir aux militaires toujours menaçant.

L'un des soldats, prenant très certainement cela pour une agression visuelle, tira en direction de la cabine bleue. Un cri étouffé se fit entendre, le docteur Kelly venait d'être touchée au bras droit.

Le chef cria alors :

« Pas avec des balles, espèce d'idiot, les fléchettes anesthésiantes… »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le Docteur, malgré sa grande capacité de réaction, se retrouva quelque peu prit au dépourvu. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que déjà, il sentait Jenny, encore accrochée à son cou, s'évanouir dans ses bras. Elle venait d'être touchée par une fléchette. La rattrapant rapidement pour ne pas la laisser tomber, il l'allongea sur le sol du Tardis. Puis, en un éclair, il attrapa le poignet gauche du docteur Kelly adossée à la porte en bois, il la propulsa à bord tout en demandant à Rose de vite fermer les portes. En moins de dix secondes, tout le monde se trouva en sécurité. Le Docteur, le visage crispé par tant de violence, s'élança vers les commandes du Tardis. Le son rassurant du moteur se fit entendre et au même moment, la cabine de police disparue devant les yeux ébahit de la plupart des militaires. Seul le regard du chef d'escadrille laissa apparaître une toute autre lueur : celle de la colère.


	2. Dans le TARDIS

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Hors de danger à l'intérieur du TARDIS, la petite troupe pu enfin souffler. En tout cas, l'espace d'un instant, car très vite, Ten se rendit compte que plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement à bord de son vaisseau. Il avait eu comme première intention d'amener les blessées chez Jacky Tyler. Tout comme après sa précédente régénération, elles y auraient été et tout comme lui, en sécurité. Enfin, disons, toujours plus en sécurité que dans cet hôpital « militaire ».Mais bien vite, il lui apparut que cela était impossible. Il dû se résigner à laisser le TARDIS en vol stationnaire en plein milieu d'une lointaine nébuleuse.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme allongée sur le sol métallique du TARDIS et ne put s'empêcher de penser que seulement quelques jours plus tôt, c'était lui qui était allongé au même endroit et que, par la plus grande chance, Jacky avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter du thé à bord « Quel dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas aujourd'hui » se dit-il à lui-même.

Rose était en train de panser la blessure du docteur Kelly, qui par chance, n'était que superficielle. En même temps, le docteur Kelly expliquait pourquoi elle avait accepté d'aider Jenny. Elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire, bien que sa demande fût plus qu'incongrue. Et surtout dangereuse dans son état. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller après l'opération. Dans un geste d'une rapidité incroyable, elle avait attrapé le bras du docteur et lui avait expliqué, d'une voix claire et assurée, qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans cet hôpital. Le regard déterminé et apeuré de la patiente poussa le docteur à accepter très rapidement. A moins que ce ne soit cette étrange sensation lorsque Jenny lui avait attrapé le bras. Comme si elle avait ressentie elle-même la terreur de la jeune fille.

-Vous-avez bien dit qu'elle s'appelle Jenny ? demanda le Docteur

-Oui, c'est bien ça !

-Ce prénom vous dit quelque chose Docteur ? demanda Rose.

-Non, rien du tout ! Au fait, s'il vous plait, quel est-son nom de famille ?

-Smith, son nom est Smith ! Mais je soupçonne que ce soit un nom d'emprunt… après ce que je viens de voir, cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

S'agenouillant à côté de Jenny, à la recherche de la fléchette le Docteur répliqua :

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas ! Oh, la voilà ! Humm, il ne vaut mieux pas y toucher, ces petites malines sont dangereuses ! Elles sont à diffusion progressive ! Si on la retire trop tôt, l'effet peut être terrible, voir mortel !

Le bras du docteur Kelly étant à présent emballé avec soin par Rose, elle s'approcha de sa patiente. Bien qu'intriguée et impressionnée par l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver terriblement séduisant et effrayant à la fois, le docteur Kelly demanda :

-Laissez-moi vérifier qu'elle va bien, si vous le voulez, Docteur ?

Le Docteur acquiesça de la tête.

Mais au lieu de bouger, le docteur Kelly se retrouva en pleine réflexion. Comme dans l'ascenseur quelques heures plus tôt, quelque chose venait de lui revenir en mémoire :

-Docteur ? Vous êtes LE Docteur ! Oh, c'est pas possible! Jenny voulait bel et bien voir Le Docteur et non pas un docteur.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle a repris très brièvement connaissance, avant d'être opérée, Jenny voulait voir Le Docteur. Mais lorsque je lui ai dit que nous étions tous docteurs ici, elle a répondu que nous n'étions pas Le Docteur. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche à présent : vous êtes Le Docteur !

Le Docteur lui répondit avec le sourire à qui personne ne peut résister, pas même la « terrible docteur Kelly », comme elle était surnommée aux urgences. Afin de ne pas succomber bêtement à se sourire, elle tenta de se reconcentrer sur Jenny et sortit son stéthoscope de sa poche. Le Docteur resta accroupi près de Jenny. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua le geste surprenant du Docteur Kelly. Elle venait clairement d'écouter avec attention ce qui ne pouvait être que deux cœurs. Gardant son calme et sortant alors son tournevis, le Docteur demanda alors au docteur :

-Si vous le permettez, en tant que Docteur, je vais moi aussi l'examiner !

Le docteur Kelly s'écarta et regarda avec la plus grande attention le Docteur scanner l'ensemble du corps de la belle endormie. Le tournevis grésilla.

-Non, non, c'est impossible, s'exclama le Docteur en tombant en arrière. Elle ne peut être… non…

-De quoi voulez-vous parler Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rose, restée assise près des commandes du TARDIS

Tournant son regard vers le docteur Kelly, il lui demanda :

-Savez-vous qu'elle n'est pas humaine ? un tremblement dans la voix.

Mais la réponse que reçu le Docteur, s'il n'était pas déjà tombé à la renverse, l'aurait très certainement fait.

-Docteur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Cette jeune fille est à cent pour cent humaine. Depuis que nous connaissons l'existence de la vie extraterrestre, les hôpitaux américains ont pris l'habitude de tester l'ADN de tous les patients. D'autant plus lorsque nous ne savons pas qui est cette personne. Et je peux vous confirmer que Jenny est humaine. J'ai moi-même fait le test avant l'opération, ce qui nous a d'ailleurs permis de savoir qu'elle était O négatif. Ce doit être une malformation, peut être un jumeau qui ne s'est pas développé, ça arrive !

-C'est incroyable ! Non, pas incroyable, IMPOSSIBLE ! dit-il en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? Rien n'est impossible ! Et vous en êtes la preuve d'ailleurs ! Qui aurait imaginé tomber sur ça, cette boite… cette… ce …

Mais pour une fois, le Docteur ne sut plus quoi répondre au médecin. Il ne la reprit même pas lorsque, comme tous les nouveaux passagers du TARDIS, elle s'exclama : « Mais c'est plus grand à l'intérieur ». Il était complètement déstabilisé, doublement même, par l'apparition de cette jeune fille. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Jenny, lui prit la main et la serra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait se geste. Mais la seule chose qu'il savait au fond de lui, c'est que cette rencontre venait de bouleverser sa déjà très longue vie.


	3. De bien étranges affaires

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Le Docteur, resté immobile, avait gardé la main de Jenny dans la sienne. Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là, les questions qu'il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle.

Rose se leva. Elle venait de remarquer le sachet en papier posé sur le sol du TARDIS.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce sont affaires de Jenny.

Au même instant, Jenny eue comme un frisson. Le Docteur se retourna, attrapa son manteau, qu'il avait comme à son habitude jeté sur le pilier droit du TARDIS et l'étendit sur Jenny.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un frisson.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, et après seulement une demi-heure, la jeune fille se réveillait déjà. L'effet du calmant n'était donc pas si puissant que ça. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fixa le Docteur qui lui aussi la regardait avec la plus grande attention. Il retira la fléchette, sans pouvoir quitter le regard de la jeune fille. C'était comme s'il plongeait dans ses propres yeux.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda la chirurgienne.

-Etrangement bien ! répondit Jenny, qui cherchait déjà à se mettre debout.

Il est vrai qu'elle semblait étonnement en pleine forme, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'avait pas quitté le Docteur du regard. On aurait pu penser qu'ils étaient hypnotisés par la profondeur du regard de l'autre. Un mouvement dans le coin du vaisseau attira pourtant l'attention de Jenny, elle reconnue alors Rose. Dans un élan, elle se jeta au cou de la compagne du Docteur, envoyant le manteau marron voler sur le docteur Kelly, puis elle la sera de son bras comme elle l'avait fait peu de temps avant avec le Docteur :

-Rose, je suis si heureuse de te revoir, j'ai bien cru que ça ne se reproduirait jamais ! Et tu es là, devant moi ! C'est un vrai miracle !

Puis se retournant vers le Docteur :

-Je suis si heureuse d'être ici, si vous saviez !

Le Docteur ne sut que répondre, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il resta donc sans voix et, en contrepartie, envoya le plus merveilleux des sourires à Jenny. Au même moment, le moteur du TARDIS se mit à ronronner. Les lumières, qui avaient presque toutes baissées, se rallumèrent. En un mot, le vaisseau était prêt pour de nouvelles aventures. Ce fut à cet instant que Jenny remarqua le sachet dans la main de Rose. Rose le lui tendit :

-Ce sont vos affaires ! lui dit-elle en souriant.

Pour être honnête, elle trouvait cette jeune fille un peu trop exubérante, ou, disons plutôt un peu trop familière, bien qu'elle semble vraiment gentille.

-Merci Rose, c'est très gentil à toi de me les avoir gardé, lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Heu, non, non, c'est pas ça… mais…, bredouilla Rose

Rose ne termina pas sa phrase.

Déjà, Jenny était en train de farfouiller dans le sachet. Mais son unique bras valide ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Au bout de trente interminables secondes, elle décida d'enlever cette écharpe qui ne faisait que la gêner. La première chose qu'elle sortit fut un tube de rouge à lèvre. Tout du moins, cela ressemblait à un rouge à lèvre. Car lorsqu'elle tourna la molette, ce ne fut pas un stick coloré qui sortit mais une lumière bleue accompagnée d'un grésillement plus que familier.

-Un rouge à lèvre sonic, s'exclama le Docteur. Mais… comment est-ce possible ? D'où tenez-vous cela ?

-Mais, voyons, Docteur ! C'est toi qui me l'as fabriqué. Quand j'ai cassé ma baguette sonic ! Oui, je sais ne dis rien, tu n'es pas encore au courant que je suis fan d'Harry Potter si j'ai bien compris, s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant. Mais comme le hochet n'était plus trop de mon âge, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire. Je suis tellement maladroite… continua-t-elle plus bas, en continuant de sonder le sachet du bout des doigts.

Elle sortit alors un autre objet de son sac, peut-être encore plus intriguant, si cela était possible : un bracelet pour les voyages temporels.

-Oh, zut, il est cassé ! Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais, je casse tout !

-Mais où avez-vous pu avoir un bracelet comme celui-ci ?

-C'est celui de Jack… j'ai oublié de lui rendre, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'objet.

Mais le silence qui suivit lui fit relever la tête. Elle se rendit alors compte de l'étonnement partagé de Rose et du Docteur.

Le docteur Kelly, elle, écoutait tout cela comme si il s'agissait d'une pièce de Shakespeare. L'intrigue devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

Les yeux écarquillés, regardant tour à tour Ten et Rose, elle reprit :

-Le Capitaine Jack Harkness, ne me dites pas que vous ne le connaissez pas !

-Et bien, pour tout dire, nous pensions qu'il était mort, répondit Rose.

-Jack ! Mort ! Hahahahahaha…

Jenny manqua presque de s'étouffer de rire à ces mots.

Puis, comprenant qu'il n'était pas l'heure d'en dire d'avantage, elle continua l'exploration du sac. L'objet suivant sembla plus classique, bien que, rien ne soit moins certain : une mèche de cheveux roux.

Enfin, dans un : « Ah… le voilà… », elle sortit le dernier objet, certainement le plus précieux, dans tous les sens du terme : une chaine apparemment en argent avec, en pendentif, une médaille gravée.

Le Docteur, les yeux exorbités, chaussa ses lunettes et s'approcha de Jenny. Comprenant ce qu'il désirait, Jenny lui tendis le bijou. Ten tourna et retourna l'objet, analysant les deux faces du médaillon.

-Je savais que cet objet te convaincrait. Commença Jenny. Nous nous connaissons, je te l'avais bien dit! Docteur, continua-t-elle, en prenant l'une des mains de Ten, il faut que tu saches que tu es comme un père pour moi! Et qu'à maintes reprises, tu m'as déjà sauvé, ou plutôt que tu me sauveras de bien des dangers.

La voix de Jenny se remplie de sanglots à ces mots.

-Je ne peux en ajouter d'avantage, je ne peux te dévoiler ton avenir, tu comprends ; Mais tu dois savoir que nous nous reverrons, où tout du moins, toi, tu me reverras !

Ten, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, regardait tour à tour le pendentif et la jeune fille tandis qu'elle lui apportait ces d'information.

-De…de quoi s'agit-t-il ? demanda alors Rose en s'approchant timidement du Docteur.

Se retournant vers Rose, il lui montra le bijou :

-Oh Rose, regardez! Là, ces volutes, vous voyez ? Et bien, en fait, il s'agit de …de mon nom, en gallifreyien. Vous voyez… et là, sur l'autre face, il est écrit « Jenny », également dans la langue des Seigneurs du Temps.

L'émotion dans la voix du Docteur fut palpable lorsqu'il apporta ces précisions à Rose.

Mais, cela n'élucidait rien, ne répondait à aucune de ses questions.

Certes, Jenny le connaissait et apparemment, lui aussi la connaitrait, plus tard. Mais pourquoi avait-elle deux cœurs, alors qu'elle est humaine ? Et surtout, d'où venait-elle et comment connaissait-elle tant de personnes de son entourage ?

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, quelque chose vint troubler le pesant silence trahissant les pensées troublées de Ten. Une voix, venue de nulle part se fit entendre. Après quelques secondes d'attention, le Docteur se rendit compte que la voix venait du haut-parleur du TARDIS. Le message était on ne peut plus clair : « Aidez-nous ! »


	4. Aidez nous

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Dans un bond, le Docteur se rapprocha des commandes du TARDIS et écouta attentivement la voix répéter en boucle : « Aidez-nous ! »

A la première écoute, on aurait pu croire entendre un message électronique, mais bien vite, il apparut que la voix était celle d'un enfant.

-Bon, ça ne fait aucun doute, c'est un appel au secours ! s'exclama le Docteur.

-Oh… et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? ironisa le docteur Kelly.

Rose se retourna brusquement vers le médecin. Comment osait-elle répondre comme ça au Docteur ?

-Peut-être la phrase qui passe en boucle et répète « Aidez-nous ! », répliqua le Docteur avec son petit hochement de tête typique accompagné du petit pincement des lèvres, montrant qu'il avait bien comprit la pique, mais qu'il ne se laissait pas démonter. Le Docteur dans toute sa splendeur.

Appuyant un peu partout sur les différents boutons, dans une danse plutôt étrange, le Docteur mit en route le TARDIS :

-Nous devons aller voir de quoi il s'agit !

-Heu… vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda le docteur Kelly, chamboulée à l'intérieur du vaisseau, tout comme l'ensemble des passagers.

Le Docteur venait de comprendre. La peur était en train d'envahir le médecin et cela faisait ressortir son côté mordant. Un loup apeuré se met inévitablement à grogner, mais tant qu'elle n'attaque pas…

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, docteur ! Vous êtes avec le Docteur ! lui répondit-il dans un clin d'œil accompagné d'un « Tichk » de conivence, le pied gauche posé sur la console de commande.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le vaisseau se stabilisa. En courant, le Docteur se dirigea vers l'entrée du TARDIS quand Jenny l'attrapa par le bras :

-Docteur, il y a juste un petit truc qui me fait peur…

-Il ne faut pas être effrayée Jenny, tout va bien se passer !

-Heu, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! C'est juste que…j'ai un peu peur de sortir habillée comme ça…

Ten l'examina des pieds à la tête puis se gratta la joue, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de rire :

-Ah oui effectivement, je vois ce que vous voulez dire !

La pauvre Jenny était toujours en chemise d'hôpital.

-Puis-je aller voir si je trouve quelque chose dans ta garde-robe? demanda Jenny

-Je vous en prie. Je vous montre le chemin !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le connais, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Puis Jenny disparu dans les méandres du TARDIS, suivit par le docteur Kelly. Elle ne se rendit compte de la présence du médecin qu'une fois dans la salle, remplie de vêtements en tout genre.

-Heu… Jenny, pourrais-je voir comment est votre blessure ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Pas de soucis, si ça vous rassure ! Mais, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, je vais parfaitement bien !

Jenny baissa de quelques centimètres sa chemise et le chirurgien enleva avec précaution le pansement. Ses yeux firent office de réponse : effectivement, Jenny allait très bien. C'était à peine si on pouvait encore voir une trace rougeâtre sur la peau, qui prouvait bel et bien que le docteur Kelly n'avait pas rêvé. Mais rien de plus.

-C'est impossible !

-Non, pas impossible ! Juste improbable. Rien n'est impossible, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas, vous étiez inconsciente lorsque j'ai dit cela !

-Oui ! Et je l'ai entendu, répéta-t-elle lentement en souriant au médecin, … rien n'est impossible, rappelez-vous !

Sur ces mots, Jenny remonta sa chemise et se mit à analyser consciencieusement l'interminable vestiaire. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver en moins de deux minutes un pantalon et un T-shirt parfaitement à sa taille. Et pas n'importe quel T-shirt : un vraiment très original, représentant une vaste galaxie aux couleurs rose, verte et bleue sur un fond noir du plus bel effet.

-Je l'ai toujours adoré celui-là, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Se tournant vers le médecin qui, après ce qu'elle avait vu, était restée figée :

-Si vous le permettez, je vais me changer, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le docteur Kelly sortit de la salle, mais se rendant vite compte qu'elle allait être incapable de retrouver le chemin de la salle des commandes, elle préféra attendre que Jenny ressorte. Ce qui ne prit pas plus de deux minutes. Puis elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

Le Docteur et Rose étaient restés là, assis près des commandes. Ils avaient apparemment discuté de Jenny durant l'absence de celle-ci. Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent, ils cessèrent immédiatement leurs bavardages. Ils se levèrent et Rose s'exclama :

-Je n'avais jamais vu ces vêtements à bord du TARDIS ! Tu es superbe Jenny !

-Merci ! répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Tu es splendide Jenny !

-C'est gentil Docteur ! Oh, mais, tous les deux, vous me tutoyez maintenant… c'est nouveau…

-Et bien, répondit le Docteur, avec son petit hochement de tête caractéristique lorsqu'il allait donner une explication, il nous est apparu que c'était plus approprié, vu que tu sembles si bien nous connaitre et que nous sommes apparemment très proche.

Il termina avec son sourire à tomber et Jenny lui sauta au cou. A la vision des réactions de la jeune fille vis-à-vis de Ten, il était évident que leur relation était plus qu'amicale, mais pas amoureuse. Elle considérait le Docteur comme un mentor, un confident, un exemple à suivre, ou en quelques mots, et comme Jenny l'avait elle-même annoncé, comme un père.

Mais, alors que Jenny était encore dans les bras de Ten, un bruit fit sursauter l'ensemble de l'équipage spatio-temporel.

On venait de frapper à la porte !


	5. Le vaisseau Mérivian

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Tout le monde resta figé !

Les quatre coups résonnaient encore dans l'immensité du TARDIS. Les passagers regardaient fixement la porte, s'attendant certainement à une autre salve bruyante. Mais rien, aucun son ne vint troubler le silence. L'appel à l'aide lui aussi s'était tu. Le seul élément encore audible à l'intérieur du vaisseau était la respiration de nos quatre passagers : une respiration haletante, laissant transparaitre le sursaut que tous avaient ressenti au même instant. Le silence fut finalement pire que le bruit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le Docteur se sépara tout de même de Jenny, mais pas avant l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux. Dans ce regard, on pouvait lire toute la détermination et la puissance cérébrale du Docteur, mais celle-ci, étrangement, était mêlée à une certaine crainte, qu'il n'arrivait certainement pas à dissimuler. C'était comme si, face à cette jeune fille, il était incapable de mentir, pas même du regard, lui, le menteur professionnel.

Il avança alors en direction de la porte et tendis lentement la main vers la poignée. On se serait cru dans une scène au ralentit.

-Docteur…s'exclama alors le docteur Kelly, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

-Quoi ? demanda Ten dans un murmure en se retournant vers le médecin.

-Etes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Ouvrir cette porte… ? demanda-t-elle avec la même intonation que Ten.

-Absolument pas ! Mais il faut que nous sachions ce qui se trouve derrière ! répondit-il en tendant d'avantage sa main, jusqu'à toucher le bois blanc de la porte.

-Et si.. et si on retrouvait ces terribles hommes armés de l'autre côté.

-Ce serait vraiment étonnant. Nous sommes loin, vraiment très loin d'eux…

-Doc…

-Chuttt…, lança-t-il avec un mouvement de sa main libre.

Le Docteur gardait la main posée sur la porte, à l'écoute de la moindre vibration. Mais rien ne bougeait de l'autre côté. Pas un tremblement, même infime. Se tournant vers les trois jeunes femmes, il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur. Immense, sombre, inhospitalier, il s'agissait de l'intérieur d'un vaisseau haut comme une cathédrale spatiale, qui paraissait complètement abandonné.

Rose et Jenny firent elles aussi leur premier pas dans l'inconnu. Mais avant, Jenny se retourna et attrapa ses affaires. Prenant le bracelet, elle le passa à son poignet, puis elle glissa le rouge à lèvres et la mèche de cheveux dans sa poche et enfin, regardant le pendentif dans le creux de sa main, elle sorti du TARDIS. Ten, s'approchant d'elle, prit le bijou et lui mit autour du cou. Rose les regarda faire avec un sourire ému. Elle était en train de s'attacher à cette jeune fille.

Enfin, tous commencèrent à examiner l'endroit mystérieux dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Seule le docteur Kelly semblait fortement réticente à continuer cette aventure, il faut l'avouer, plutôt incroyable.

Mais après près de deux minutes de réflexion, elle se décida à suivre le reste de la troupe. Posant un pied dehors, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en suivant cette improbable boite bleue. Et, d'une certaine manière, elle ne fut pas déçue, effectivement surprise de ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Alors, se tournant vers le Docteur, elle demanda :

-Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

-Un vaisseau spatial semble-t-il, ou plus précisément, un vaisseau spatial abandonné, répondit Ten, avec son petit mouvement de tête caractéristique lorsqu'il ajoutait un complément d'information.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Jenny s'approcha du médecin et lui expliqua ce qu'était le TARDIS :

-Vous voyez cette cabine de police, ce n'est pas seulement une boite, c'est un vaisseau spatial. Ou plutôt un vaisseau spatial et temporel… enfin pour faire court, on l'appelle TARDIS, ce qui veut dire Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale. Il permet de voyager où vous le souhaitez dans l'espace et le temps.

-Et nous nous trouvons actuellement au quarante et unième siècle, précisa le Docteur. Par contre, où, c'est plus difficile à dire, nous dérivons apparemment dans la galaxie 55 de Julinor.

Chaussant ses lunettes, Ten s'approcha d'une des gigantesques colonnes du vaisseau. Après deux secondes seulement, il s'en retourna à bord du TARDIS:

-Docteur, on rentre déjà ? s'étonna Stella, bien qu'on fond d'elle-même, cela la soulageait.

-Aucunement, docteur… il me faut juste quelque chose pour clarifier mes pensées…

Ten ressortit presque immédiatement du vaisseau, jetant en l'air une lampe torche que Jenny n'eut aucun mal à rattraper et en allumant une autre juste devant l'immense colonne qu'il inspectait précédemment :

-Je connais bien cette technologie, il s'agit d'un navire Merivian, mais ce qui est plus incompréhensible, c'est pourquoi il se retrouve sans âme qui vive, continua-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui, le sourcil levé.

-Sans âme qui vive ? s'exclama alors Rose. Mais dans ce cas, qui a frappé à la porte ?

-C'est une excellente question Et j'espère bien parvenir à y répondre.

Suite à cette phrase, le Docteur s'élança d'un pas décidé en direction de la porte la plus proche, distante tout de même d'une centaine de mètres. Le vaisseau était réellement interminable et le TARDIS s'était posé en plein milieu de cet immense espace découvert. Le docteur Kelly suivit Ten de très près, elle ne tenait pas s'éloigner de cet homme qui semblait vraiment s'y connaitre en voyage spatial. Rose et Jenny firent de même à quelques mètres de distance.

Leurs pas claquaient sur le sol, composé d'un matériau inconnu. Ils avançaient lentement, à l'affut du moindre signe d'une présence, quelle qu'elle soit.

Tout à coup, Jenny, pensant avoir aperçue un mouvement, s'exclama :

-Docteur !

Elle n'eue pas le temps d'ajouter un « Non rien ! » qu'au même instant, Ten et le docteur Kelly se retournaient, ensemble, lançant tous deux un : « Quoi » de surprise. Ils se regardèrent.

-Quel est votre prénom, docteur ? demanda Ten avec son grand sourire involontairement charmeur.

-Heu… réfléchit le docteur Kelly, quelques peu prise au dépourvu,… c'est Stella.

-Oh, très joli prénom ! Et bien, Stella, la bien-nommée parmi les étoiles, je crois que nous allons vous appeler ainsi à présent ! Cela évitera toute confusion, ajouta Ten avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il s'approcha de Jenny :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?murmura-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr… mais je crois, enfin, je pense avoir vu quelques chose bouger, par là. Mais, non, j'ai dû me tromper, il n'y a rien du tout, absolument rien, c'était certainement une ombre !

-Les ombres peuvent être dangereuses, réplica le Docteur en regardant l'endroit désigné par Jenny.

Il se rendit près de l'endroit où Jenny disait avoir vu quelque chose en fouillant dans sa poche intérieure. Il sortit son tournevis, inspecta l'endroit, mais effectivement, il n'y avait rien.

Le Docteur fit alors l'une des expériences les plus troublantes de sa très longue vie : il fut obligé d'admettre que quoi que pouvait dire Jenny, il la croyait et avait une entière et complète confiance en elle. Non pas qu'il n'eut pas confiance en Rose, loin de là. Mais avec Jenny, c'était différent. C'était même plus que de la confiance. Il ne la connaissait que depuis une heure et, déjà, il aurait mis sa propre vie entre ses mains sans hésiter, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Elle était comme un élément qui manquait à ses deux cœurs.

Se retournant vers elle, il lui sourit puis lançant son habituel (et tant attendu) « Allons-y », tous franchirent la porte qui se trouvait enfin devant eux.

Un étroit et interminable couloir s'étendit devant eux. L'atmosphère semblait différente dans cet espace confiné. Les compagnons n'étaient à présent plus à découvert, mais, loin de diminuer leur angoisse, cela ne fit que l'augmenter. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les uns des autres, le Docteur ouvrant la marche. Seul le son de leur pas résonnait toujours, accompagné du souffle de nos quatre passagers clandestins. Stella fit alors une remarque :

-Mais où a bien pu passer l'équipage de cet immense vaisseau. S'ils étaient morts, nous devrions trouver des traces, des corps. C'est comme si ce bâtiment avait toujours été vide de toute présence vivante.

Tous se regardèrent. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. A moins, qu'ils soient toujours à bord !

Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés lorsque Stella avait commencé à parler.

Mais d'un coup, les quatre martellements se firent à nouveau entendre. Puis un son sourd sembla monter du sol. Ten regarda les trois femmes, le visage tendu :

-Courez ! cria-t-il.

Et tous se lancèrent dans une course effrénée à l'intérieur de ce passage exigu. Mais leurs grandes enjambées ne furent d'aucun secours. Il était déjà trop tard ! Tout à coup, une étrange paroi visqueuse se mit à monter du sol tandis qu'une autre descendait. Elle scinda le groupe en deux : Ten et Stella d'un côté, Jenny et Rose de l'autre. Le mur nouvellement formé avait pris l'apparence d'un cristal déformant. Nos amis pouvaient toujours se voir, s'entendre, mais ils étaient à présent séparés. Jenny se mit à frapper contre l'étrange matière, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était devenue dure comme de la pierre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous sortir de là, lança Ten, mais son regard crispé et son sourcil levé montra que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Il senti ses deux cœurs battre à tout rompre en voyant ses deux amies privées de sa protection. Il sortit son tournevis tandis qu'au même moment, Jenny sortait son rouge à lèvre. Ils le passèrent chacun leur tour sur la paroi, mais celle-ci ne frissonna même pas.

-Tu as déjà essayé de confronter deux technologies soniques, demanda Jenny.

-Non, et toi…

-Non !

-Alors « allons-y » ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils placèrent leurs appareils l'uns en face de l'autre, de chaque côté de la paroi. Le bruit fut intenable, Stella et Rose se bouchèrent les oreilles, mais le mur resta de marbre, enfin, façon de parler, pour un mur de cristal.

Le Docteur s'éloigna d'un pas de la paroi inébranlable. Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour l'instant ? Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Frapper contre un mur ne servait à rien et il le savait. Il savait également que Rose et Jenny auraient la force de tenir sans lui. Il se retourna vers Stella mais elle était tombée assise sur le sol, sanglotant, le visage dans les mains, tel un Ange Pleureur. Jamais le « terrible docteur Kelly» ne s'était retrouvée dans cet état. Le Docteur, s'éloignant temporairement des deux jeunes femmes, s'approcha de Stella et la réconforta de son mieux. Et pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas meilleur que le Docteur pour réussir à remonter le moral de quelqu'un et particulièrement dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il savait toujours trouver les mots justes !

Mais, soudain, de l'autre côté du mur de cristal, un hurlement d'effroi monta à en faire trembler le vaisseau. Les deux jeunes femmes de l'autre côté de la paroi venaient de se faire attraper la jambe par un genre de liane. Celles-ci les avaient tirées avec violence, les faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le cri qui venait de faire sursauter Ten et Stella continuait à se propager, mais il n'était plus que le fruit d'une seule voix, celle de Rose, Jenny s'étant cognée en tombant. Et elle continuait d'appeler le Docteur, tandis que les lianes les emportaient loin, très loin, trop loin…


	6. Séparation

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Le Docteur passa sa main sur le cristal. Une marque rouge teintait à présent l'endroit où en se faisant attraper, Jenny s'était cognée la tête. Il resta un moment silencieux. Les traits d'ordinaires si doux de son visage étaient tendus par la colère et le sentiment d'impuissance qui grandissait en lui. Stella le regarda, les yeux encore humides, ne sachant qu'ajouter. D'un coup, il se retourna, attrapa le poignet de Stella :

-Nous ne pouvons rester ici plus longtemps. Nous allons devoir trouver un autre passage pour les retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache dans ce vaisseau, mais cette chose n'a pas l'air amicale. Il nous faut être prudent.

Regardant une dernière fois le mur qui les séparait de ses amies, le Docteur partit avec Stella dans les profondeurs sombres et inconnues de cet immense navire volant.

Il leur fallait trouver un autre passage pour revenir sur leur pas et retrouver les deux jeunes femmes.

Mais bien rapidement, ils se rendirent compte que le vaisseau était un véritable labyrinthe. De nombreuses portes étaient fermées et celles restées ouvertes leur donnaient l'impression de tourner en rond. A plusieurs reprises, Ten essaya son tournevis sonic sur les différentes portes. La première s'ouvrit, mais les autres restèrent insensibles à l'action du Docteur. Très vite, il se rendit compte que le vaisseau avait intégré la technologie sonique et était capable à présent de lui résister. Le vaisseau avait donc la capacité d'apprendre, de retenir et de réagir. Cela ne collait pas à l'avancement technologique qu'il connaissait des Mérivians. Il s'agissait là d'une intelligence artificielle visiblement très évoluée, capable de comprendre très vite et de réagir en conséquence. Cela était une nouvelle plutôt inquiétante et impliquait des problèmes supplémentaires en perspective. Car si cette intelligence artificielle expliquait la non-présence d'êtres vivants sur le vaisseau, peut-être était-ce un nouveau navire entièrement automatisé, mais discuter avec un ordinateur était à coup sûr beaucoup plus compliqué qu'avec un être vivant. Une intelligence artificielle est programmée pour répondre à certaines instructions et rien ne l'éloignera de son objectif, aussi évoluée soit-elle. Restait également à savoir si il s'agissait de cette intelligence artificielle qui venait d'enlever Rose et Jenny ou alors un autre forme d'intelligence, vivante, et qui aurait pris possession de ce vaisseau dirigé par un ordinateur. Un être dont l'ordinateur essayerait de se protéger en lançant un appel au secours à travers l'espace.

Ce que le Docteur ignorait, c'est qu'à seulement quelques mètres de là, Rose et Jenny était à présent en sécurité. Tout du moins, autant en sécurité qu'elles auraient pu l'être avec lui.

Voilà ce qui s'était passé après que ces étranges lianes les aient tirées dans l'obscurité sans fin du vaisseau.

Tout d'abord trainées avec force, Jenny avait perdue connaissance et Rose continuait à hurler à plein poumon, appelant le Docteur à l'aide. Tout à coup, les lianes prirent un virage serré à quelques mètres seulement de la porte de la grande salle où se trouvait le TARDIS. Elles furent emportées dans un autre couloir qui ne leur était pas apparu lors de leur premier passage. Elles prenaient de la vitesse. Rose avait cessé de crier, cela ne servait à bien évidemment à rien. Le sol d'aspect inégal faisait sauter les jeunes filles dans tous les sens, se retrouvant tour à tour sur les dos et à plat-ventre. Mais d'un coup, la course déchainée s'arrêta. Une porte se ferma d'un coup, coupant nettes les lianes qui serraient les chevilles de de Rose et de Jenny. Les morceaux se détachèrent instantanément de leurs pieds et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique. Rose tenta de se relever et s'approcha de Jenny. Elle aussi commençait à se remettre de cette course. Bien que violente, sa chute contre le cristal n'était pas vraiment grave. Son front saignait, plutôt abondamment d'ailleurs, mais la blessure était sans gravité. Il est vrai que les blessures à la tête sont toujours impressionnantes. Rose détacha le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou et épongea la blessure qui saignait encore.

-Où sommes-nous tombées ? s'interrogea Jenny, sans pour autant laisser la peur qu'elle ressentait transparaitre dans sa voix.

Elle alluma la lampe qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, à sa grande surprise et éclaira les alentours.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire attention aux panneaux d'indications, ironisa Rose avec un sourire.

Jenny sourit elle aussi.

Une fois propre, le front de Jenny ne laissa apparaitre qu'une petite entaille. Mais une bosse commençait déjà à se former. Jenny posa sa main sur le foulard, le temps que la plaie ne saigne plus, ce qui était déjà presque le cas.

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et approchèrent de la porte qui, en se refermant, leur avaient certainement sauvée la vie. Au sol se trouvaient les morceaux de lianes qui les avaient entrainées. Jenny en ramassa un.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc-là ? On dirait du métal ! Mais c'est du métal ! Et pourtant, on aurait dit que c'était vivant.

-C'est vrai ! C'est très intriguant !

Dans la main de Jenny reposait un morceau de métal, tressé comme une corde, ce qui lui conférait une souplesse incroyable. Le bout effilé, comme une queue de tyrannosaure rex, laissait apparaitre un orifice qui continuait à envoyer de petits éclairs électriques. Quant à l'autre bout, il avait été sectionné de façon nette et précise lors de la fermeture brutale et salvatrice. On pouvait alors observer l'étrange structure interne de ces terrifiantes lianes.

Jenny vérifia que son front ne saignait plus puis enleva le foulard de Rose. Elle se redressa :

-Nous ne pouvons rester ici ! Nous devons absolument retrouver le Docteur et Stella.

-Le plus simple serait de revenir sur nos pas, enfin, si on peut parler de pas. Peut-être que par hasard, le passage sera ouvert.

-Cette proposition me semble la plus logique, compléta Jenny.

Puis, réfléchissant deux secondes :

-Logique ! Ça y est, voilà que je me prends pour un Vulcain ! et elle se mit à rire.

Le rire était son meilleur traitement contre la peur. Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Rose la regarda en souriant. Puis les deux jeunes femmes rebroussèrent chemin. L'endroit était encore moins hospitalier que la grande salle ou le premier couloir. Encore plus obscure, celui-ci était en plus humide et malodorant. Cet espace rétrécit ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Le chemin leur avait semblé bien plus court, tiré par ses terribles lianes. Surtout à Jenny, qui finalement, ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Jenny et Rose discutaient de tout et de rien. Puis Rose demanda où et comment elle l'avait rencontré, ainsi que le Docteur, mais pour seule réponse, elle eue droit à un « C'est pas l'heure ! » accompagné de léger mouvement de tête et d'un levé de sourcil plus que caractéristique.

Rose eue soudain l'étrange sensation d'avoir devant elle une version féminine du Docteur. Ou plus exactement du New New Docteur, autrement dit de Ten. Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas encore vraiment très bien, elle commençait à découvrir cette nouvelle régénération de son Docteur. Et il y avait quelque chose dans le regard, dans les expressions de Jenny, quelque chose de commun, comme un trait de famille. Ou alors, c'est qu'elle le connaissait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très bien et l'imitait sans même s'en rendre compte. Jenny ajouta tout de même :

-Tout ce que je peux te dire Rose, c'est ce que j'ai déjà dit au Docteur tout à l'heure, qu'il est comme un père pour moi. Et toi, ma très chère Rose, tu es comme une sœur. Si tu en veux la preuve, je me permettrai d'ajouter juste cela…

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Rose et lui murmura quelque chose. Ce geste pouvait paraitre insolite dans ce lieu où elles représentaient les seuls êtres vivants. Mais cette expression de la connivence, ajoutée à ce que Jenny révéla fini par convaincre la jeune femme. Elles étaient effectivement vraiment très proches, de grandes amies à n'en pas douter. Restant un moment sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elles continuèrent leur progression dans les couloirs humides. Elles ne voyaient pas à plus de quatre mètres, bien que la torche soit allumée. Il leur était impossible de savoir exactement où se trouvait la porte. Jenny avait sorti sont rouge à lèvre sonic et balayait régulièrement les murs, dans l'espoir de trouver un passage.

-Un rouge à lèvre, s'exclama d'un coup Rose, avec un grand sourire, bien que quelque peu crispé.

-Et oui, Il a toujours eu des idées incongrues. Et tu connais pas la meilleure ! Si je le tourne dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, un très joli rouge corail apparait. Il trouve que cette couleur me va bien au teint, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

A ces mots, Jenny et Rose éclatèrent de rire et leurs voix résonnèrent en un écho, se propageant comme une vague invisible.

-Je te parie que le Docteur va entendre cet éclat de rire et va se demander ce que c'est…

Et ce fut repartit pour un nouveau fou rire.

Après ces quelques secondes de détente qui suivirent cette discussion cent pour cent féminine, le sentiment d'être perdue refit son apparition Afin de rompre la monotonie et surtout diminuer l'angoisse qui commençait à atteindre Rose et Jenny, Rose posa une autre question, espérant qu'elle pourrait lui répondre.

-Jenny, dis-voir, tu étais à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure à l'épaule, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

- J'espère qu'après tout ce que nous venons de vivre, tu ne te sens pas trop mal. Le docteur Kelly nous a dit qu'on t'avait tiré dessus. C'est terrifiant. Que c'est-t-il passé ?

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi.

S'approchant un peu plus de Rose, Jenny murmura :

-Je vais te révéler un secret. Je n'arrive pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ce miracle. Mais à plusieurs reprises, vois-tu, j'ai été blessée lors de mes aventures avec le Docteur, et parfois même très grièvement. Nous avons alors découvert qu'il suffisait que je me retrouve dans le TARDIS et les blessures guérissaient d'elles-mêmes. Le Docteur pense que cela doit être dû à une connexion énergétique entre moi et le TARDIS. Il ne m'en a jamais dit d'avantage. Mais tu peux me croire, cela est extrêmement pratique, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Cette connexion est tellement importante que si j'appelle le TARDIS, et ce où que je me trouve, il viendra à ma rencontre. Tout à l'heure, par exemple, j'ai pensé très fort au Docteur et au TARDIS. J'étais terrifiée par l'idée de la venue de ces hommes armés, le TARDIS a très certainement ressentit ma peur et il a répondu à mon appel. Mais il est venu un peu trop tôt, c'est pourquoi vous ne me connaissez pas encore. J'ai toujours redoutée ce jour, sachant qu'il arriverait certainement à un moment ou à un autre. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Cela a dû être plus que perturbant.

Rose baissa la tête. C'était vrai que cela était perturbant, pour tout le monde, mais elle n'y était pour rien. Elle continua donc.

-Et tu es humaine !

-Oui, je le suis, mais avec deux cœurs! C'est effectivement très étrange, sans parler du fait que je connaisse un TimeLord.

Faisant une pause dans son monologue, elle réfléchit un instant puis son regard croisa celui de Rose. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent en même temps leur phrase, mais Jenny fit un signe de la main à Rose :

-Je sais, je sais, ne dis rien : il a cru que j'en étais une, une TimeLady, je veux dire. Et bien non ! continua-t-elle tristement. Ca a dû lui faire bizarre et je m'en excuse du plus profond de mes deux cœurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouveau clin d'œil, pour repartir sur une note moins sombre.

Puis Jenny ajouta :

-Je ne m'explique pas cette coïncidence physiologique. J'en sais tellement peu sur moi, sur qui je suis réellement. Il ne m'a jamais dit comment Il m'a rencontré, enfin je veux dire, ma première rencontre avec Lui. Il sait plus de chose à mon sujet que moi-même. Il est tombé sur moi alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Or, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mes huit ans. Je pourrais même ajouter qu'Il est mon premier souvenir. Je me rappelle de m'être réveillée et Il était là, devant moi. J'étais allongée sur le sol, tout n'était que décombres autour de nous. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a amené à bord du TARDIS. Oui, il est mon premier souvenir. Il m'a connu bien avant cet évènement, mais il reste muet à ce sujet. Il ne m'a jamais rien à propos de mon passé, avant tout ce premier souvenir je veux dire…

Puis s'arrêtant nette dans sa phrase :

-Oh ! Mais j'en ai déjà trop dit ! Oh, Rose, s'il te plait, promet-moi de ne rien lui dire de cette conversation ! Il ne doit pas savoir. C'est son futur. C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé ça et je me dois de le respecter.

-Je te le promets ! affirma Rose avec un sourire, plein de compassion et de tendresse.

Rose avait écouté avec attention tout ce que Jenny venait de lui conter de son passé. Et d'un coup seul coup, Rose stoppa net son élan et se retourna vers Jenny :

-Mais, au fait, comment sais-tu qu'Il sait que tu as deux cœurs ?

-J'entendais tout ! Lorsque j'étais inconsciente, je veux dire. C'est assez étrange, mais le TARDIS me transmettait tout ce qu'il percevait, comme si j'avais été réveillée. Ce fameux lien. Je ne comprends pas tout mais…

-C'est incroyable !

-Oui, je sais, ajouta-elle en souriant. Tout à l'heure, quand Stella a découvert que ma blessure était complètement guérie, elle a affirmé que cela était impossible. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors je lui juste dis que rien n'était impossible, vu que c'était sa propre devise… mais je l'avais entendue prononcer cela alors que j'étais inconsciente, je peux te dire que ça lui a fait un choc, la pauvre !

-C'est vrai qu'elle avait affirmé au Docteur que rien n'était impossible, dit Rose en riant. C'est une femme très forte et déterminée, mais toute cette aventure est si soudaine et si terrifiante, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas perdre la raison à cause de ça. Je l'aime bien, elle est si gentille, si…

-C'est vrai qu'elle…

Jenny ne continua pas sa phrase, ses yeux se figèrent sur ce qui se trouvait dans le dos de Rose. Elle se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Une porte ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais au même instant, la lampe s'éteignit brusquement. Et les jeunes filles n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre ce nouveau chemin, une paroi venait de fermer l'autre couloir.

De plus, le passage remontait vers l'endroit où devaient se trouver Ten et Stella. Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent donc d'un pas décidé dans ce nouvel endroit, guère plus attrayant et apparemment tout aussi interminable que le premier.

Mais après seulement quelques mètres, elles entendirent la porte glisser lentement, refermant le passage. Elles restèrent sans bouger. La luminosité, déjà faible, était devenue quasi-inexistante.

Alors que tout était absolument silencieux, le vacarme assourdissant des quatre coups se fit à nouveau entendre. Jenny et Rose se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Les coups se répétèrent plusieurs fois. La terreur les paralysa lorsque soudain…


	7. Yranis

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Une lumière aveuglante apparue devant elles. Elle était éclatante comme le soleil et venait de se matérialiser en face de la porte qui venait tout juste de se fermer. Mettant leurs mains en visière devant leurs yeux, les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent de distinguer ce qui se trouvait réellement là. Ce ne fut certainement pas ce à quoi elles s'attendaient, autant qu'elles puissent s'attendre à quelque chose dans ce genre de situation. Au milieu de la lueur scintillante à laquelle leurs yeux commençaient à s'habituer, une forme commença à se détacher, une forme humaine. Le jeune homme, brun, en costume rouge et blanc, avait plus l'apparence de ce que nous imaginons être un fantôme.

-Je suis vraiment navré si je vous ai fait peur, mesdemoiselles !

Leurs mains toujours au-dessus des yeux, Rose et Jenny se regardèrent, puis se retournèrent vers l'étrange apparition. Elles étaient incapables de parler ! Elles restèrent de longues secondes à observer sans un mot la lueur humanoïde.

-Mesdemoiselles, je suis réellement désolé !

Se ressaisissant :

-Il ne faut pas vous en faire pour ça, monsieur…Monsieur? Jenny en souriant et tentant d'être la plus polie possible.

-Chef de la section F Yranis, mademoiselle.

L'être de lumière lui rendit son sourire et continua :

-Je ne savais pas comment vous contacter sans « qu'Il » soit mis au courant de votre présence. Je pensais que frapper à la porte serait une bonne idée, mais…

-C'était donc vous…les quatre coups ! s'exclama Rose.

-Oui mademoiselle, c'était moi. Je voulais que vous quittiez ce vaisseau. Vous êtes en grand danger ici. Mais apparemment, je m'y suis mal prit.

-Est-ce vous qui avez envoyé le message de secours que nous avons reçu

-Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est le grand ordinateur du vaisseau.

-Le message était pourtant envoyé par un enfant !

-Il a pris la voix du fils de notre commandant, elle avait été enregistrée avant notre départ. Il a pensé que ce serait plus efficace pour vous attirer ici, il a besoin de vous.

-Besoin de nous ? Mais pour quoi faire !

-Il veut vous tuer. Regardez- ce « qu'il a fait de moi ». Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qui s'est passé avec moi, pourquoi je suis toujours là, sous cette apparence. Tous les autres sont morts, ils ont disparu. Je suis seul à présent. Et c'est pour cela « qu'Il » tente de faire venir des gens ici, « Il » a besoin de vous, « Il » va aussi vous tuer…

-Mais de quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Le vaisseau, mademoiselle, le vaisseau. L'intelligence centrale du vaisseau, une toute nouvelle technologie en plus. Et elle a trouvé que la meilleure source d'énergie était celle de la vie. Et par conséquent, elle a pris la décision de l'utiliser comme carburant. Or, tout le « carburant » que l'équipage pouvait constituer a été utilisé et il a présent besoin d'énergie nouvelle. En d'autres termes, Vous !

-Une intelligence artificielle, murmura alors Jenny. J'aurais dû y penser avant, c'était logique. Mais normalement, continua la jeune femme comme si elle réfléchissait à haute voix, les ordinateurs ne sont-ils pas censés posséder un coupe-circuit qui les empêchent de s'attaquer aux êtres vivants ?

-Normalement oui, mademoiselle ! Mais nous étions à court de carburant, nous partions à la dérive. Le capitaine a demandé au vaisseau de faire tout son possible pour trouver de l'énergie le plus vite possible, ajoutant « quoi qu'il en coute ». Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! L'ordinateur a analysé la situation et décidé que la meilleure source d'énergie à proximité était celle provenant de l'équipage. Il a certainement considéré qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à l'équipage de cette manière. Car d'une certaine façon, l'équipage restait en sécurité à l'intérieur du vaisseau. La notion de vie n'a pas été prise au sens que nous l'entendions. « Il » a pris une décision, de son propre chef, en fonction de ce que nous lui avions inculqué, malheureusement, « Il » n'a pas eu la même vision des choses que nous. Et « Il » était en train de vous emmener au pont principal, là où se trouve le générateur de carburant, lorsque j'ai fermé la porte.

-C'était donc vous qui avez coupé ces lianes !

-Oui ! Et éteint votre lampe, elles possèdent des capteurs photosensibles. Et elles étaient déjà toutes proches lorsque je vous ai retrouvé. Elles sont certainement juste derrière la porte à cet instant même. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne vont pas passer ici !

-Et comment avez-vous pu réaliser ce prodige ? demanda Rose

-Je suis apparemment constitué de la même énergie que celle dont a besoin le vaisseau. J'ai la capacité de m'infiltrer dans son réseau énergétique, et avec beaucoup de concentration, j'ai la possibilité de fermer des portes ou produire des sons. Mais cela est extrêmement épuisant. A chaque fois que je tente ce genre de chose, je sens que je m'efface d'avantage. Pour votre lampe, je n'ai eu qu'à envoyer une légère décharge, mais malheureusement, elle ne va plus fonctionner. Il fallait que j'agisse vite. Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus terrifiant : que je n'explique pas pourquoi je suis encore « en vie ».

- L'homme avec qui nous sommes arrivées, le Docteur, il devrait être capable de répondre à cela, chef Yranis. Nous sommes à sa recherche et je suppose que lui aussi fait de même. Si vous pouviez nous aider à le retrouver…

-Oui, je sens sa présence, il n'est pas loin, dit Yranis en fermant les yeux. Il est avec une autre personne. Je vais vous conduire auprès de lui, en évitant le plus possible les armes du vaisseau. Je veux parler de ces lianes. Elles sont capables de s'insinuer presque partout dans le vaisseau grâce à des trappes invisibles à la base des murs. Ces serpents de métal ne sont pas seulement fabriqués pour attraper des choses, ils sont aussi capables de lancer de terribles décharges électriques sur de longues distances. Mais je sais où se trouvent ces trappes, et il n'y en a pas dans ce couloir. Suivez-moi !

Rose et Jenny suivirent donc la lumière que dégageait Yranis, elle diminua légèrement d'intensité. Mais au moins, il leur offrait un éclairage plus acceptable, elles voyaient au moins où elles mettaient les pieds dans cet endroit terriblement inhospitalier.

Yranis disait vrai. Le Docteur et Stella n'étaient pas loin. Seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, leurs amis arpentait un couloir aux nombreuses portes, toutes fermées, quand tout à coup.

Une porte donnant sur la gauche s'ouvrit d'un coup. Ten se plaqua contre le mur, entrainant Stella avec lui. Regardant le médecin en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il se retourna lentement afin de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Apparemment, un nouvel interminable couloir s'offrait à eux. Le Docteur avait très bien comprit que l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau avait elle-même ouverte le passage. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était si elle était amicale ou non. Ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré le chef Yranis.

-Suivre ou ne pas suivre le lapin blanc, ma chère Alice ! murmura-t-il à Stella.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix Docteur.

Ten et Stella suivirent donc dans le couloir. La porte se referma instantanément derrière eux, comme elle l'avait fait avec Jenny et Rose quelques minutes plus tôt. Sortant une fois de plus son tournevis sonic d'une main, il éclaira le plus possible le chemin à suivre avec sa lampe.

Or, au même moment, les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient juste à deux mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté d'une porte fermée et invisible. Elles suivaient toujours Yranis, dont la lueur faiblissait. Les deux groupes suivaient le même chemin, qui les menait inexorablement dans la direction du pont principal, et du même coup, les éloignaient un peu plus du TARDIS.

De son côté, Yranis savait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ces terrifiants posts d'extraction d'énergie, mais il sentait aussi que c'était ce chemin qui suivait Ten et Stella et qu'il fallait que Jenny et Rose les retrouvent afin de pouvoir quitter le vaisseau. C'était se jeter dans la gueule du grand méchant loup pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Yranis, dont la lumière faiblissait maintenant à vue d'œil, incita alors les jeunes femmes à courir.

-Ils sont vraiment très proches… vos amis… vous les trouverez au bout de ce couloir ! Je vais aller ouvrir la porte, continuez tout droit, vous y êtes presque. Et dès que vous vous serez retrouvés, quittez cette épave volante au plus vite. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, vous sauver sera ma plus grande victoire. Et s'il vous plait, faite en sorte que plus personne ne vienne ici, c'est l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'univers… Maintenant courez…

Rose et Jenny se mirent à courir dans l'obscurité. Elles firent de leur mieux pour ne pas tomber. Elles se tenaient la main pour ne pas se séparer, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible. Devant elles, une lumière apparue, encore très petite, mais à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient, la lumière grandissait, la porte était ouverte.

Mais d'un coup, la lumière diminua dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent nette leur course folle. Mais après deux secondes de réflexion, elles comprirent ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent distinctement, l'une grande et mince, l'autre plus petite : Le Docteur et Stella. Jenny et Rose crièrent en cœur :

-C'est nous ! Docteur…

Elles achevèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur amis en courant et se jetèrent toutes deux au cou du Docteur. Stella les regarda en souriant, ajoutant en plaisantant :

-Et moi, je n'y ai pas droit…

Rose et Jenny serrèrent aussi Stella dans leurs bras, bien qu'elles ne se connaissent pas énormément. Mais d'une certaine manière, le Docteur ne connaissait pas d'avantage Jenny. Une aventure comme celle-ci a pour effet de rapprocher les gens, ou alors de les éloigner irrémédiablement. Le Docteur en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait l'expérience à de nombreuses reprises.

Le Docteur leva le menton de Jenny, regardant son front abimé :

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Docteur, j'ai connu bien pire…

-Nous devons quitter ce vaisseau Docteur, s'exclama Rose, le souffle encore court.

-C'est la mémoire centrale, Docteur, ajouta Jenny, elle a puisé l'énergie vitale de l'équipage pour recharger le vaisseau. Elle a tué tout le monde, Docteur, et maintenant, elle nous veut, nous…

- Comment savez-vous cela ? s'étonna le Docteur.

- Yranis nous a tout expliqué. Un membre de l'équipage. Il est, comment dire, plus ou moins vivant. Une forme d'énergie plus ou moins matérialisée. Il aurait d'ailleurs voulu te rencontrer Docteur. Pour comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas mort comme tous les autres, pourquoi il n'a pas été absorbé dans son intégralité. Mais il nous a conseillé de partir immédiatement de ce vaisseau, de rejoindre le TARDIS et de nous en aller de cette antre du Diable. L'appel au secours n'était qu'un subterfuge de l'intelligence artificielle pour nous attirer ici et récupérer un peu de carburant.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons tenter de retrouver notre chemin jusqu'au TARDIS. Et on ne se sépare plus, pas même d'un mètre.

Les retrouvailles avaient eu lieu sur une passerelle surplombant un espace vide et noir comme de l'encre. Elle faisait le lien entre les deux couloirs.

-Maintenant que je sais ce que cette intelligence artificielle a fait, je sais comment je vais pouvoir ouvrir les portes. Je n'osais pas utiliser la puissance sonique à son maximum, mais les choses sont différentes maintenant.

-Docteur, et si elle nous entendait ? demanda Stella.

-Ce dois-être le cas, et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça. Quoi que nous puissions dire, elle se rendra vite compte de ce que nous voulons faire. A nous d'être les plus rapide.

Avant de s'engager dans le couloir que Stella et le Docteur avaient emprunté, Jenny lança un : «Merci Yranis » qui résonna dans les moindres recoins du vaisseau. Après avoir vu sa lueur s'affaiblir de minutes en minutes, elle imaginait que ce pauvre et secourable garçon avait dû s'éteindre définitivement en ouvrant la porte. Et tout cela pour les sauver. « Ce jeune homme est vraiment un héros » pensa-t-elle alors que les quatre passagers du TARDIS s'engouffraient dans le les ténèbres, avec pour seule lueur l'éclat de la torche de Ten. Le vaisseau semblait lui aussi s'éteindre. Cela représentait une menace de plus. Car, dans le besoin, il allait très certainement effectuer une tentative désespérée pour récupérer les piles que représentaient nos quatre amis. Et c'est ce qu'Il fit !

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une mais deux parois qui s'élevèrent, emprisonnant le Docteur et ses trois compagnes. Ils se retrouvèrent prisonniers du vaisseau ainsi que de son insatiable soif d'énergie. Ne perdant pas son sang-froid, Ten se mit à scanner l'ensemble des murs, mais pas une brèche n'apparut. Une prison de cristal. Et le pire était encore à venir. Alors que le Docteur passait la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, marchant de droite à gauche autant que le permettait l'espace exigu et que les trois jeunes femmes restaient sans mots-dire, l'observant dans un de ses terribles moments où tout semble perdu, une petite trappe s'ouvrit au milieu du mur d'origine. Un gaz en sortit, qui emplit rapidement l'ensemble de cette cage hermétique. Tous se mirent à tousser. Stella fit signe à tout le monde de s'allonger sur le sol, là où l'air restait encore sain. Mais cela ne servit à rien. Le Docteur regarda tour à tour Rose, puis Stella et enfin Jenny perdre connaissance sans rien pouvoir y faire. Car bien que sa constitution de TimeLord lui permis de tenir quelques secondes de plus, lui aussi sombra dans un sommeil dont il ne savait s'il se réveillerait…


	8. Prisonniers

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là. Le Docteur venait de reprendre connaissance. Il était étendu dans une sorte de cage métallique. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Jenny et Rose, encore endormies, près de lui. Mais pas de traces de Stella. Se levant, il s'approcha de la cage, apparemment constituée de la même matière que les lianes qui avaient enlevées Jenny et Rose. Regardant à travers les tiges métalliques enchevêtrées comme une toile d'araignée, il aperçut, en contre-bas, Stella, installée sur un étrange fauteuil relié à une encore plus étrange machine verte. La cage dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés était suspendue par une liane identique à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moyens pour s'en sortir.

Derrière le Docteur, les filles commençaient à se réveiller aussi. Jenny se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de Ten, elle regarda en bas et vit le médecin harnachée sur cette mystérieuse et terrifiante chaise.

-Ils veulent la vider de son énergie, c'est bien ça ? demanda Jenny au Docteur.

-Oui ! Et après ce sera notre tour. Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça !

Se retournant, Ten aida Rose à se lever et inspecta la cage de fond en comble. Le métal tressé ne laissait apparaitre aucune ouverture. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient pu être mit dedans. L'enchevêtrement des lianes laissait apparaitre des espaces libres un peu partout dans la cage. C'était comme si la cage avait été construite autour d'eux.

Jenny se figea, observant avec attention la constitution de la cage et ses alentours tandis que Ten examinait avec attention la prison métallique à l'aide de son tournevis,

D'un coup, Jenny se figea, regardant intensément un mur en métal auquel était attaché un câble technique, à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

-Dis, Docteur, tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas pas tarder à me le dire ! lui répond Ten, le regard concentré, le sourcil levé, observant ce que Jenny était en train de fixer.

-Pirates des Caraïbes, le deuxième film !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Rose.

Mais au même moment, le visage du Docteur s'éclaira, une lueur fit pétiller son regard et il lança :

-Oh… Oui…Ooooh, Jenny, tu es brillante…

-Quoi ? recommença Rose

-Le film n'est pas encore sorti Rose, oh, je suis vraiment désolée de te gâcher ton futur plaisir. Nous allons vivre une aventure à la Will Turner ! s'exclama Jenny.

Ten attrapa les mains de Rose et la mit sur ses pieds.

-J'espère que ce vaisseau ne va pas réagir trop vite à cette tentative d'évasion.

Puis se plaquant avec Rose à l'extrémité opposée de la cage, le Docteur s'exclama :

-Bon, maintenant, on va faire balancer cette cage. Jenny, essaye d'attraper ce câble…

Rose et le Docteur se mirent à faire bouger la prison aérienne d'avant en arrière, tandis que Jenny restait le bras tendu en direction du câble.

-Encore un fois, Docteur, Rose, j'y suis presque…

Y mettant toute la puissance nécessaire, Ten et Rose se lancèrent dans une nouvelle tentative.

-Ca y est, je le tiens… cria Jenny.

Le Docteur se précipita pour aider Jenny à maintenir le câble, la cage étant relativement lourde.

-Maintenant, tout le monde les pieds sur le mur !

Rose rejoignit Jenny et Ten. Elle attrapa un autre câble à deux mètres de celui que tenait Jenny et le Docteur et nos trois amis entreprirent leur ascension. Jenny, sujette au vertige, évita soigneusement de regarder en bas, mais à côté de son Docteur, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien à craindre. De plus, le mur n'était pas lisse, et les chaussures, plus particulièrement les deux paires de Converses que portaient Ten et Jenny, semblaient bien résister à la montée. Lentement mais surement, ils s'approchèrent de la passerelle qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus d'eux. Dans un dernier effort, ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la rambarde et laissèrent tomber la cage, devenue d'un coup particulièrement lourde.

Il fallait trouver à présent un moyen de sortir de cette chose, cet enchevêtrement irrégulier de tiges métallique sans ouverture.

Ten sortit son sonic et chercha avec plus d'attention une possible sortie, en découpant certain morceau de la cage à l'aide de son tournevis. Jenny chercha le sien mais ne le trouva pas.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, je crois que j'ai perdu le rouge à lèvre…

-Il doit être tombé lorsque nous avons été pris au piège dans ce couloir !

-Certainement ! Quel dommage…

Cherchant frénétiquement dans sa poche, Jenny chercha l'autre bien qu'elle avait sur elle, la mèche de cheveux. Et elle la trouva :

-Oh, mon Dieu, elle est toujours là…

Ten regarda Jenny en train de regarder cette mèche de cheveux roux posée dans le creux de sa main :

-A qui appartiennent-t-ils ? demanda-t-il mais se doutant bien que Jenny éluderait la question.

-Pas à toi, Docteur… désolée…

-Ce n'était pas ma question, rétorqua-t-il en douceur, sachant très bien que Jenny ne lui répondrait pas mais souhaitant voir comment elle allait réagir.

-Mais c'est pas l'heure…, lui lança à son tour Jenny en souriant.

Le Docteur se reconcentra sur sa tâche actuelle. Il n'oubliait pas que Stella était toujours attachée sur cette chaise, en bas et que peut être d'une seconde à l'autre, elle serait transformée en pure énergie afin de nourrir ce terrifiant navire fantôme. Mais rien n'y faisait, le tournevis n'agissait pas, ou tout du moins pas assez efficacement, sur cet alliage à la solidité redoutable.

Ce fut alors que, dans un éclair éblouissant, Yranis apparu devant les trois prisonniers.

-Yranis, vous êtes toujours là, s'exclama Rose.

-Je suis désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, j'ai cru que j'allais m'éteindre définitivement après avoir ouvert le passage, tout à l'heure, je crois que je me suis évanouit, enfin, si un fantôme peut s'évanouir… mais quand j'ai vu « qu'Il » vous avait capturé, j'ai foncé…

Tout à coup, remarquant la présence d'une troisième personne :

-Oh, mais vous devez être le Docteur ! réagit Yranis avec enthousiasme.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Ten, avec ce sourire rayonnant de fierté non narcissique qu'il arbore lorsque quelqu'un le reconnait.

Yranis observa la prison métallique de nos amis :

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir vous aider à sortir d'ici. Mais ça risque d'être un peu dangereux pour vous. Si vous pouviez vous éloigner le plus possible des parois, ce serait plus sûr.

Le Docteur et les deux jeunes filles se regroupèrent au centre de la cage, Ten les entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Yranis disparu de leur champ de vision et un instant plus tard, un éclair puissant accompagné d'une détonation assourdissante désintégra une partie du méli-mélo métallique. Le Docteur aida Jenny et Rose à s'extirper de la cellule, puis se glissa lui aussi à l'extérieur.

Mais au moment même où il posa le pied dehors, une sirène hurlante se déclencha. Rapidement, la lueur d'Yranis réapparu face à eux :

-Ils savent que vous vous êtes échappés. Tant que vous étiez dans la cage, ils savaient que vous ne pouviez rien faire, mais à présent…

Yranis ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se retournant vivement et cria :

- Ils arrivent… suivez-moi, je vais vous aider à vous approcher de votre amie ! Il n'ont qu'un seul fauteuil de transformation, c'est une chance…

Le fantôme se mit à flotter rapidement en direction d'un genre d'échelle à l'aspect relativement instable. Le Docteur et les deux jeunes femmes coururent à la suite d'Yranis.

-Descendez par là, vous arriverez à la console de contrôle. Le fauteuil de transfert se trouve au centre de cette salle. Je vous retrouve en bas.

Ten passa le premier, pour s'assurer que la corde tiendrait le coup. Il faut dire qu'il ne semblait pas forcément le plus lourd. En moins de dix secondes, il fut en bas. L'alarme continuait sa vocifération insoutenable. Jenny entreprit à son tour sa descente. Et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. En plein milieu, une crise de vertige la fit chanceler, et elle manqua de peu de s'écraser près de vingt mètres plus bas. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et réussit à atteindre le Docteur qui la recueillit dans ses bras. Rose les rejoignit sans la moindre encombre.

Le Docteur ne comprenait pas et ce bien qu'il s'en réjouisse, pourquoi le contrôle de l'intelligence artificielle n'avait toujours pas récupéré l'énergie de Stella.

Yranis réapparu. Ten en profita pour poser la question au garçon :

-J'ai réussi à bloquer temporairement une partie des commandes de l'extracteur. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos amies, je suis constitué de la même énergie que celle qu'utilise à présent le vaisseau. Je peux m'infiltrer dans son réseau et agir sur certaines fonctions. Mais cela m'épuise un peu plus à chaque fois.

Le Docteur regarda Yranis avec tendresse, il avait de la peine pour ce jeune homme. Il le sentait perdu et devant sa détermination à vouloir les aider bien que cela l'affaiblisse, il était le plus admiratif du monde. D'un coup, son œil se mit à pétiller, mais bien vite, il déchanta. Il comprenait pourquoi Yranis avait survécu. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu arriver, mais il devinait à présent quel était le destin du chef de la section F : protéger l'univers de cette menace fantôme en détruisant le vaisseau. Le regard plein d'émotion, Ten se résolu à l'annoncer à Yranis. Et à sa grande surprise, Yranis y trouva un soulagement.

-Comment puis-je réaliser cela Docteur ?

-En intégrant le réseau énergétique principal et en y ajoutant d'une seule traite le reste d'énergie… le reste d'énergie que vous possédez encore. La surchauffe entrainera la rupture du réseau et fera du même coup exploser le vaisseau.

-Bien. Merci Docteur, merci de m'avoir expliqué cela. Mais avant d'entreprendre cet acte, vous devez sortir d'ici. Et vous en aller, aussi loin que possible. Vous voyez ces deux boutons rouge de chaque côté du fauteuil, vous devez appuyer dessus en même temps pour déclencher l'ouverture du harnais qui emprisonne votre amie.

-Docteur, Stella se réveil, regardez… s'exclama Rose.

Tous se tournèrent vers le médecin.

-Ne vous en faîte pas Stella, on va vous sortir de là.

-Docteur, dit d'un coup Jenny, je crois savoir comment nous pouvons sortir d'ici sans retraverser tout le vaisseau.

Ten, qui regardait encore Stella se tourna vers Jenny, qui lui montrait son bras gauche.

-Oh, mais oui, c'est évident.

-Vous pouvez le réparer, Docteur, demanda Rose.

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, affirma-t-il, en sortant son tournevis.

Prenant le bras de Jenny dans sa main, le Docteur activa le sonic, réparant, comme vous devez l'avoir compris, le bracelet de Jack.

-Comme nous sommes déjà tous monté à bord du TARDIS, elle acceptera notre téléportation… murmura pour elle-même Jenny tandis que Ten lui rendait son bras.

-Bon, maintenant, c'est là que tout se joue. Jenny, tu vas t'approcher de ce bouton, à gauche, je vais aller près de celui de droite et vous, ma très chère Rose, vous allez recueillir Stella. Puis, une fois Stella libre, on se retrouve tous près de Jenny et on se téléporte…

-Ok, répondirent les jeunes filles.

L'alarme ne s'était pas arrêtée, mais nos quatre amis ne l'entendaient plus, trop concentré à leur tentative de sauvetage. Jenny couru près de son bouton, Ten également tandis que Rose escaladait les quelques marches qui la séparait de Stella :

-Merci, merci de tout cœur, merci, s'écria Stella.

Tout ça semblait bien trop facile à réaliser. Il faut dire que de son côté, bien que personne ne le vois, Yranis retenait de son mieux les possibles agissements du vaisseau.

Ten, Jenny et Rose étaient à leurs posts. Ten cria pour passer au-dessus de la sirène :

-A trois, on y va !

-Un…

Jenny avait la main en stand-by au-dessus du bouton.

-Deux…


	9. Super Nova

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

Mais le trois n'arriva jamais, remplacé par un :

-Je suis désolé, ils arrivent, je ne peux les retenir plus longtemps ! hurlé par Yranis qui venait de réapparaitre.

L'alarme s'arrêta, remplacée par un grincement des plus désagréables et terrifiants. Le fauteuil sur lequel était installée Stella commença à monter tandis qu'une étrange sphère en cristal verte descendait au-dessus d'elle. Elle allait la recouvrir et ainsi piéger toute son énergie, la concentrant pour l'envoyer au générateur principal.

Ten cria à Jenny :

-Maintenant…

Tous deux plongèrent leurs mains sur le bouton rouge. Mais au même instant, deux serpents de métal émergèrent des murs environnant. Se dressant tels des cobras, ils tirèrent en direction du Docteur et de Jenny, à l'instant même où ceux-ci venaient d'appuyer sur les interrupteurs, arrêtant nette la progression de Stella tout en la libérant de ses entraves. Le Docteur réussit à esquiver la rafale électrique en plongeant au sol. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Jenny, qui reçut la décharge violente dans le dos et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Ten lança un cri déchirant tandis que Rose aidait Stella à descendre de son trône mortel. Se relevant, il se précipita auprès de la jeune fille qui gisait sans vie. Rapidement entouré de Stella et Rose, il attrapa le poignet de Jenny. Puis posant sa main dessus, il fit signe à Rose et Stella de faire de même. Au fond de lui, il sentait ses cœurs se déchirer sous la douleur, mais il se devait de faire en sorte de sauver ses amies. Il savait que dans quelques instants, le vaisseau ne serait que cendres suite au sacrifice d'Yranis. Les serpents avaient disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et il savait que cela signifiait que le vaisseau était au courant de dernière attaque de cet être au courage extraordinaire. Une fois les mains de ses amies sur le bracelet, il ferma les yeux, murmurant un « Merci Yranis » et appuya sur le bouton.

Dans la seconde, tous se retrouvèrent à bord de la chère boite bleue. Se relevant, le Docteur couru se mettre aux commandes de son vaisseau. Le TARDIS disparu de la grande salle à l'instant même où une déflagration faisait voler en éclat la moitié du vaisseau où il se trouvait.

Mais loin de pousser un soupir de soulagement, c'était le chagrin qui dominait à l'intérieur du TARDIS. N'écoutant que sa vocation, Stella sortie son stéthoscope, mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle allait entendre. Les cœurs de Jenny ne bâtaient plus. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle commença la réanimation. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir Jenny sans essayer de faire quelque chose. La décharge avait été d'une puissance destructrice, mais elle savait que Jenny était forte et qu'elle allait se battre pour vivre.

Le Docteur continuait à faire avancer le vaisseau, il ne montrait pas ses émotions, mais le silence qu'il gardait, et qui ne lui ressemblait en rien, était suffisant pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Rose, debout derrière Stella qui donnait toute son énergie et son souffle pour ramener la jeune fille à la vie, ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas d'un cil, seules les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues laissaient transparaitre l'émotion qui la submergeait.

Mais après de longues minutes sans le moindre résultat, Stella dû se résoudre à accepter l'inacceptable : Jenny les avaient quitté.

Se laissant tomber assise sur le sol du TARDIS, elle explosa :

-Je suis désolée, il n'y a plus rien à faire…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à bord du vaisseau, Ten ouvrit la bouche :

-Non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! en se propulsant vers le corps étendu de Jenny.

Il prit sa tête entre ses bras et la fit reposer ses genoux. Il ne put retenir ses larmes. Rose s'approcha de son Docteur, s'agenouilla près de lui, et prit la main de la jeune fille. Elle aussi pleurait. Le silence régnait dans le TARDIS, comme si elle respectait et partageait cet instant de douleur et de chagrin intense, insupportable.

Certes, ils ne la connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, mais l'ensemble des évènements avait soudé cette nouvelle équipe. Sans parler de l'étrange sensation que le Docteur ressentait en regardant Jenny. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en chemise d'hôpital, à la porte du TARDIS, il l'avait ressenti sans pour autant savoir ce que cela signifiait. Tout cela s'était passé en seulement quelques heures, mais cela aurait duré une vie qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence.

Et puis, d'un coup, tout devint sombre dans le TARDIS. Il s'arrêta, stoppa net en plein milieu de nulle part. La cabine tomba dans un genre de sommeil, si profond qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était morte. Stella se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, comme mue par une volonté qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva face au plus merveilleux spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Rose la rejoignit. Les lumières de l'étoile qui se trouvait devant elle prenait l'apparence magique d'un kaléidoscope pour ses yeux emplis de larmes. Essayant de cacher les sanglots de sa voix, elle dit au Docteur :

-Venez voir, Docteur, c'est magnifique !

Reposant doucement la tête de Jenny, le Docteur s'approcha de Rose et Stella :

-C'est une super nova, une étoile mourante… la plus puissante source d'énergie de l'univers… c'est un spectacle de toute beauté… je suis persuadé que Jenny aurait aimé voir ça…

-Vous allez bien Docteur ? demanda Stella.

-Oh oui, je vais toujours bien, lança-t-il avait un petit mouvement de tête.

Mais tout le monde ici savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Et puis d'un coup, le visage de Rose changea d'expression.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, non, ce n'est pas possible, le TARDIS ne ferait pas ça…

-Quoi ?... Quoi ? demanda le Docteur.

-La plus puissante source d'énergie de l'univers. Et nous venons de nous arrêter juste à côté. Le TARDIS est en train… de…non, c'est inimaginable…

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Il est en train de transférer son énergie à Jenny…il veut la sauver…

-Quoi ? Mais…mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-De Jenny, Docteur. Elle m'a expliqué une chose impensable. Il existe un lien énergétique entre elle et le TARDIS. Un lien qu'elle ne s'explique pas. Mais il existe ! Et de toute évidence et le TARDIS tente de lui envoyer toute l'énergie possible en puisant au cœur même d'une super nova.

-Non… s'exclama Ten, le visage s'éclairant subitement d'un sourire…Noooonnnn…. !

Il s'élança auprès de Jenny. Son teint pâle montrait que le TARDIS, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne parvenait pas à ses fins.

-Hey, ma belle, ma très chère boite bleue, nous allons te donner un coup de main.

S'agenouillant au-dessus de Jenny, il commença à son tour un massage cardiaque, en prenant bien soin de ne pas oublier un des deux cœurs.

-Docteur, je vous prie, elle est MORTE, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est impossible qu'elle revienne, s'écria Stella. Arrêtez, je vous en prie…

-Non, rien n'est impossible, docteur Kelly ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Et il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés tandis cette beauté est en train de lui faire un don des plus inimaginables…je dois lui donner un coup de main…

Et il souffla deux fois dans la bouche de Jenny, puis recommença le massage.

-Mais Docteur, si jamais elle revenait, son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène trop longtemps, et vous savez certainement ce que sa signifie…

Ten ne répondit pas, et continua…

Rose s'était approchée, ses yeux tristes remplacés par un regard plein de foi et d'amour. Stella restait en retrait, ayant du mal à croire que ce vaisseau puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour sauver cette jeune fille. Elle avait pourtant envie d'y croire, avait envie de garder espoir, et priait pour que cela soit possible mais tout cela était si improbable.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, mais le Docteur ne faiblit pas. C'était comme si le temps lui-même n'existait plus. Comme si il s'était figé autour de Jenny, refusant de la laisser partir. Le Docteur continua sans relâche, ne voulant se résoudre à perdre Jenny juste après l'avoir rencontrée.

Et le miracle se produit. Après une attente plus qu'interminable, Jenny ouvrit les yeux. Et elle trouva le regard du Docteur plein de tendresse au-dessus d'elle. La première inspiration qu'elle prit fut une vraie brulure lorsque l'air pénétra dans ses poumons. Elle se redressa en commença à tousser. Le Docteur l'attrapa par les épaules, lui posant la main sur le front et la maintenant. Stella s'était approchée, les yeux pleins d'émotion et d'étonnement :

-Vous l'avez fait Docteur, vous l'avez fait, s'excalama-t-elle.

Rose prit la main de Jenny. Jenny la serra. Elle se retourna vers Rose, puis regarda le Docteur :

-Je savais que vous y arriveriez, je le savais… et elle recommença à tousser.

Le Docteur posa sa tête sur celle de Jenny. Elle s'allongea à nouveau, reposant sa tête sur les genoux du Docteur. De sa main libre, elle toucha le sol du TARDIS et ferma les yeux :

-Merci ma belle, merci…

Elle inspira à nouveau puis reprit :

-Tu peux te reposer maintenant…

Au même instant, toutes les lumières de la salle des commandes se rallumèrent.

Stella regardait cet étrange spectacle. Incrédule, elle ne pouvait pas nier que Jenny était bien là, vivante et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Certes, elle était épuisée, mais tout à fait consciente et cohérente.

Jenny se retourna, toujours allongée sur le Docteur et il la serra dans ses bras.

-Oh Docteur, j'ai eu tellement peur… je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir ça…

-Tu n'y es pour rien Jenny, tu n'y es pour rien, c'était ce vaisseau…

Et il la sera d'avantage contre lui. Rose toujours près d'eux, s'éloigna un instant. C'était leur moment, à eux et rien qu'à eux.

Puis, prenant Jenny dans ses bras, il la souleva. Jenny posa sa tête contre le torse du Docteur et ferma les yeux. Elle se détendait enfin. Il l'emporta à l'infirmerie, suivit de Rose et Stella. Il posa Jenny sur la couchette et, s'approchant de son oreille, il lui murmura :

-Tu dois te reposer maintenant !

Jenny fit signe que oui.

Stella s'approcha, son stéthoscope à la main :

-Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vous en prie ! répondit le Docteur.

Elle écouta un instant, puis se redressa :

-Tout est normal, tout va bien…

-Je sais ! répondit le Docteur, se yeux tendrement tournés vers Jenny.

-Docteur ! s'exclama alors Jenny.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai demandé au TARDIS de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Il voulait me guérir entièrement, mais me ramener à la vie était en train de l'épuiser. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas continuer.

-Je ne comprends pas ! dit Rose en regardant le Docteur.

-Je n'ai pas voulu que le TARDIS s'épuise totalement pour soigner toutes mes blessures. Je suis navrée de te le dire Docteur, mais tu m'as cassée au moins deux ou trois côtes, tout à l'heure, si j'ai bien compté, ajouta-elle avec un sourire en coin et ce petit mouvement de la tête qui rappelait le Docteur à Rose.

Le Docteur lui prit la main, l'air dépité :

-Oh, Jenny, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien, il ne faut pas t'en faire, bien au contraire, sans toi, je ne serais pas là… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complété d'un grand sourire.

-Et revoilà notre Jenny, s'exclama Rose en souriant.

Jenny lui retourna un sourire, le plus radieux qu'elle n'eut jamais vu.

-Je voulais juste te dire qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour que je sois totalement remise de cette aventure.

-Ce n'est pas un problème nous, avons tout le temps à présent. Ne t'en fait pas, on pourra discuter plus tard…repose toi, maintenant…

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Jenny, Rose fit de même et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie


	10. Galawira, Terre et enfin Pratoris Four

**L'arrivée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse dans la vie du Docteur va lui changer la vie et celle de ses amis. Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle et comment le connait-elle si bien ?**

**Librement inspirée du personnage de Jenny, alias, la fille du Docteur, Jenny Smith est une jeune femme au caractère bien trempé, qui saura capter les cœurs du Docteur et ceux de ses amis.**

**Les personnages de Doctor Who et de tout le Whoniverse ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'attends bien évidement aucune rémunération pour ces lignes qui vont défiler devant vos yeux.**

**La fiction prend place à la fin du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Doctor Who, en ce qui concerne la time line de notre cher Ten. Mais il est préférable d'avoir vu la série jusqu'à la saison 4.**

De longues heures venaient de s'écouler mais à présent, le soulagement était total. Le TARDIS pouvait à nouveau voyager. Cette brave boite bleue avait utilisé la majorité de son énergie pour aider Jenny et avait dû se réapprovisionner en conséquence auprès de la super nova. Après cela, le vaisseau avait quitté cet espace-temps et le Docteur avait décidé qu'il était temps de prendre un peu de détente. Il s'arrêta sur la planète Galawira, un véritable paradis à la beauté envoutante. Posé à proximité d'un lac aux eaux cristallines, le TARDIS récupérait le reste de ses forces, la planète étant positionnée à bonne proximité d'une faille spatio-temporelle en sommeil. Rose et Stella étaient parties s'allonger près de l'étendue miroitante, observant un magnifique couché d'un des deux soleils qui éclairaient Galawira. Le Docteur était resté à bord du TARDIS. Selon lui, il devait faire quelques réparations, mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Il attendait avec impatience que Jenny se réveille.

Une fois que la jeune fille s'était en endormie, le docteur Kelly avait administré un très léger sédatif en supplément à la jeune fille afin qu'elle se repose efficacement. Cela faisait à présent presque douze heures qu'elle dormait. Même le sédatif n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet. Mais puisqu'elle dormait paisiblement, personne ne s'en inquiétait d'avantage. Le Docteur supposa que cela était en lien avec la fatigue du TARDIS qui lui aussi était en train de récupérer après cette longue et terrible journée.

Alors qu'il était penché ai dessus de l'écran du vaisseau, une main se posa sur l'épaule du Docteur. Il se retourna et eue droit à l'une des plus magnifiques apparitions. Jenny, dans une chemise de nuit blanche, telle une robe de mariée, se trouvait debout devant lui. Elle lui sourit. Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau :

-Jenny, tu es, tu es…

-Je suis en vie Docteur…

-Heu… oui, certes…

Elle lui sourit de nouveau.

-Jenny…

-Oui…

-Tu es magnifique…

-Oh ! Merci Docteur… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Elle baissa le visage et rougit comme une adolescente. Mais se ravisant.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas toi… enfin, que tu ne m'as pas vu…

Le Docteur ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Oh…oooooh… non…non… C'est Stella… c'est elle qui t'a habillé.

Le Docteur se mit lui aussi à rougir. Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Jenny se jeta au cou de Ten.

-Oh Docteur, comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier… ! s'écria Jenny, la voix pleine d'émotion.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire…Jenny… vraiment…, et il la sera d'avantage contre lui.

Puis, prenant le visage de Jenny entre ses mains et l'éloignant légèrement de lui, il laissa paraitre son doux sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il Docteur ?

-Je ne saurais dire… C'est comme, comme si je t'avais toujours connu…

-Ce sera bientôt le cas Docteur !

Subitement, deux têtes dépassèrent de la porte du TARDIS :

-N'aurions-nous pas entendu rire ?

-Il se pourrait bien que oui… s'exclama Jenny, et elle se précipita vers Rose et Stella.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Rose.

-En pleine forme !

-C'est un vrai miracle ! s'exclama Stella.

-Pas un miracle, ce n'est qu'une question d'énergie. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un hors-bord sans essence. Le TARDIS a envoyé la puissance nécessaire, mais sans le Docteur, cela n'aurait eu aucun effet. Il a remis le moteur en route, ajouta-elle en tournant son regard plein de gratitude vers Ten… l'un sans l'autre et tout aurait été inutile.

Stella baissa honteusement la tête :

-Oh Stella, je ne vous en veux pas, dit-elle en prenant les mains du médecin dans les siennes. Je suis tout à fait consciente que cela devait vous paraitre inconcevable. Que je puisse revenir de si loin. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Je ne saurai jamais vous remercier assez. Vous étiez là, vous avez eu la détermination, la volonté, vous ne devez pas vous dévaloriser ni vous en vouloir. Vous ne pouviez humainement faire plus.

Elle redressa la tête, regarda Jenny dans les yeux, puis essayant de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions, elle posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis plus de douze heures :

-Mais, Jenny, expliquez-moi, comment est-ce possible que vous n'ayez aucunes lésions neuronales ? Je n'ai aucun besoin de scanner pour le vérifier, vous êtes en pleine possessions de vos capacités mentales. C'est tellement inexplicable. Et aussi, ce qui est incroyable, comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que nous avons dit ou fait lorsque vous étiez… allongée là…? s'étonna Stella.

-C'est aussi grâce au TARDIS, Stella. Comment l'expliquer ? C'est un mystère pour moi aussi, et apparemment, pour toi aussi Docteur, enfin, pour l'instant…Cette très chère cabine de police a crée une bulle temporelle autour de moi. Elle a ainsi protégée l'ensemble des mes organes vitaux en manque d'apport sanguin et a aussi protéger mon cerveau. Mais entre ça et l'énergie nécessaire pour relancer mes deux cœurs, elle n'a pas eu la force de réparer les blessures consécutives à l'action du Docteur pour me sauver. C'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvée avec deux côtes fêlées… Mais ce n'est rien, ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil, j'ai connu bien pire et je sais que cela vais se guérir de lui-même.

-Et je ne sais si vous vous en êtes aperçu, complétât Stella, mais l'endroit où l'éclair vous a frappé a aussi laissé une belle brûlure, je m'en suis occupée hier soir, mais il se peut que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Une cicatrice de plus pour la grande guerrière que je suis, plaisanta Jenny.

Puis, retrouvant son sérieux :

-Quand à la seconde question, j'ai déjà parlé de ce phénomène à Rose.

-Le fait que tu entendes ce que le TARDIS entend, c'est ça…

-Oui, c'est ça. Elle ne le fait pas lorsque cela n'est pas nécessaire comme en ce moment par exemple. Mais hier, ce fut le cas. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'était un genre d'effet secondaire en relation avec notre connexion énergétique plus forte, beaucoup plus forte.

-J'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à croire cela, affirma Stella.

Posant sa main sur celle de Stella, Jenny le murmura :

-Je peux comprendre cela, mais je peux vous le prouver. C'est vous qui vous êtes approché de la porte du TARDIS et qui avez découvert la beauté de la super nova. Et je dois dire que je ne l'aurais pas cru si le TARDIS ne me l'avais pas montré à l'instant même où cela s'est passé. Vous, ouvrir la porte sur l'inconnu, ce fut un moment que je n'oublierai jamais, c'était si touchant. Et ensuite, lorsque le Docteur a commencé le massage cardiaque, je vous ai entendu distinctement lui dire : « Docteur, je vous prie, elle est MORTE, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est impossible qu'elle revienne ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie… » Je dois vous dire que si mes cœurs n'avaient pas été arrêté à cet instant même, le son de votre voix, l'émotion qui s'en dégageait, l'aurait très certainement fait. Oh mon dieu, la voix déchirante d'un médecin impuissant qui sait que, normalement, et je dis bien normalement, un tel acharnement n'aurait fait qu'empirer la douleur de celui qui agissait… mon subconscient était au bord des larmes, si cela avait été possible. Cette phrase a été un déclencheur supplémentaire qui a permis mon retour parmi vous, je voulais pouvoir vous dire à quel point vous êtes un médecin extraordinaire.

Puis elle sera contre elle Stella. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stella pleura d'émotion et de joie. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était un médecin doué, mais elle ne pensait pas être un bon médecin, un de ceux dont les patients se souviennent avec émotion.

Devant tant d'épanchement, le Docteur souhaita détendre l'atmosphère. Prenant Rose par la main, qui elle-même attrapa celle de Jenny, qui elle-même avait gardé celle de Stella dans la sienne, tous sortirent du TARDIS.

-Il est temps de profiter de ce paysage merveilleux, dit le Docteur avec un entrain impressionnant.

La robe de Jenny flottait sous la brise légère, lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange.

Le soleil semblait ralentir sa progression, refusant de se coucher pour illuminer un peu encore la lisière de la forêt et le lac.

Le Docteur s'allongea dans l'herbe.

-On pourrait se croire de retour sur New Earth, s'exclama Rose.

-Oh ! Vous êtes déjà allés sur New Earth ? s'étonna Jenny.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien Docteur ! C'est pas l'heure !

-Allez, je vois bien que ça te préoccupe…

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça explique bien des choses, mais je ne peux rien dire. Et c'est toi même qui a posé les règles !

Tous arrêtèrent de parler et observèrent le soleil plonger lentement derrière la cime rougeoyante des arbres. Les derniers éclats se reflétaient encore dans le lac. La lumière était totalement irréelle et d'une beauté inimaginable.

Et le soleil disparu, mais la nuit ne tomba pas. A l'autre extrémité, un autre soleil se leva. Ce fut l'un des plus magnifiques spectacles qui puisse exister. Stella ne put s'empêcher de sortir « oh » d'exaltation.

Une dernière fois, le Docteur tenta d'en savoir un tout petit peu plus à propos de Jenny :

-Jenny, comment nous sommes nous connut ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Docteur !

-Parce que tu n'as pas le droit…

-Non, parce que je ne m'en souviens pas…

-Oh ! Je vois…

Elle se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers le Docteur :

-Et surtout ne cherche pas à en savoir d'avantage, lui lança-telle sur un ton humoristique, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute. Chaque chose en son temps Docteur, tu le sais. Et le temps est un être capricieux, indomptable. Il ne faut pas le déranger sous peine de tomber dans ses griffes et se faire dévorer. C'est toi-même qui m'as appris cela. Tu ne le nieras donc pas.

-Je le sais bien ! dit-il en s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

Il reprit après quelques secondes :

-Tu es un tel mystère !

-J'en suis un pour moi-même Docteur !

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, observant l'une des beautés de l'univers, discutant de tout et de rien, sans plus aborder de sujets qui resteraient pour l'instant sans réponses.

Le silence était à présent un ami propice à la détente et au soulagement.

Enfin, le moment de retourner au TARDIS arriva. Celui-ci signifiait également, comme tous le devinait, le moment des adieux.

Oh, certes, pas des adieux définitifs, mais les aux revoir ne sont jamais des moments agréables.

Il faut ajouter qu'aux adieux en eux-mêmes s'ajoutait le problème de Stella. Elle ne pouvait retourner à son époque. Elle avait été vue, rejoignant les passagers du TARDIS, volontairement. Elle avait aidé à « l'évasion » d'une jeune fille extrêmement particulière et recherchée par cette milice encore anonyme. Si elle revenait à son époque, en tant, comme le docteur Kelly, très vite, elle serait arrêtée, emprisonnée et très certainement questionnée, avec des moyens probablement non règlementés. Son retour sur Terre ne pouvait se faire dans les années 2020, dans son hôpital New Yorkais. Mais elle ne désirait pas rester à bord du TARDIS. Elle n'était pas faîte pour cette vie-là. Mais elle était une enfant du temps à présent, elle avait voyagé à bord de ce vaisseau temporel et ne pouvait le nier. De plus, elle avait envie plus que tout de revoir le Docteur, cet homme qui avait tout fait pour la protéger.

Le Docteur eu une idée. Il fallait lui trouver un autre espace-temps, un moment où elle ne risquerait pas de compromettre modifier son passé, mais sans risquer non plus de compromettre son avenir.

-Londres semble tout indiqué. Qu'en pensez-vous, docteur Kelly ?

-C'est une excellente idée, je ne suis jamais allée en Angleterre de toute ma jeunesse. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours rêvée découvrir ce pays, la terre de mes ancêtres.

- Quant à l'époque, pourquoi pas celle de Rose, à peine quinze ans plus tôt que la vôtre. Cela semble correct, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Tout à fait Docteur !

-Je vais vous présenter ma mère ! s'exclama Rose.

-Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Jenny en éclatant de rire.

Et tous la suivirent dans cet élan de bonne humeur. Cela rendait la séparation moins difficile et encore mois inéluctable. De plus, il ne faut jamais oublier qu'avec le TARDIS, il est toujours possible de se voir le lendemain même de la séparation, voir la minute qui suit…

-Quant à moi, Docteur, si tu pouvais aussi me déposer, je dois aller rendre visite à Willie, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

-Willie, ton petit-ami ? s'enquit immédiatement le Docteur.

A ces mots, Jenny entra dans un fou rire sans nom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Oh Docteur, mon petit ami… Willie est une femme… essaya-t-elle de prononcer entre deux crise de rire en se tenant les côtés. La douleur ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

-Oh ! Ta petite amie alors ?

-Mais non, Docteur, dit en essayant de retrouver son calme. Willie est la femme qui m'a élevé. Elle est comme ma mère. Un jour, Docteur, tu la rencontreras et je suis persuadée, non pas persuadée, certaine à cent pour cent, que tu l'aimeras !

-Et pourquoi pas la rencontrer aujourd'hui dans ce cas… s'exclama-t-il en lançant le TARDIS.

-Non, Docteur, pas aujourd'hui… fit Jenny avec d'un coup un ton d'une extrême solennité.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui Docteur ! Le jour de votre rencontre est écrit depuis très longtemps ! Il est tel un de ces points fixes dont tu m'as toujours parlé, et qu'il ne faut surtout pas altérer. Je ne connais pas la raison de cela, mais un jour, toi, le tu sauras !

Le Docteur écouta attentivement Jenny, le sourcil levé, le visage concentré. Rose passait d'une personne à l'autre, comme dans un match de tennis. C'était surprenant ! C'était déroutant ! Leur ressemblance lui sauta aux yeux comme jamais.

-Bien, je comprends ! Dans ce cas, direction Londres. Nous allons d'abord déposer Stella. 2006, ça vous va docteur !

-C'est parfait !

-Bien, alors Allons-y !

Le premier arrêt fut bref, mais intense. Cette journée, cette aventure, et le danger, les avaient soudés à jamais. Stella sera Rose et Jenny dans ses bras. Puis, arrivée en face du Docteur, elle tendit la main, lui lançant un :

-Cher confrère !

Mais elle continua avec un :

-Oh et puis, après tout hein…

Et elle le sera dans ses bras à son tour.

-Mais au fait Docteur, qui est vous donc ? Je veux dire, vous ressemblez à un humain, c'est indéniable, mais je suis persuadée que vous êtes plus que ça.

-Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Ou plus exactement, le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Je ne suis pas comme vous, enfin, pas tout fait. Par exemple, je possède deux cœurs.

Regardant Jenny, Stella lança un :

-Oh, je vois !

-Et j'ai aussi la possibilité d'effacer de votre mémoire toute cette histoire. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, bien entendu.

-Oh non Docteur. Je veux me souvenir de tout ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Même si cette vie dans les étoiles n'est pas faite pour moi, je ne veux pas oublier ces journées extraordinaires, bien qu'effrayantes.

-Dans ce cas, chère Stella, je vous souhaite une belle vie et vous dit à un de ses jours.

-Peut-être bien Docteur, peut-être bien !

Rose conduisit Stella chez Jackie. En cinq minutes, cela était réglé. Il faut dire que pour Jackie, cela faisait à peine dix minutes que sa fille était partie ! Elle pensait même qu'elle avait oublié quelques choses et repassait en coup de vent.

Pour la petite histoire, Jackie et Stella s'entendirent à merveille. Mais cela sera développé dans une autre aventure du Docteur et de ses amis.

Enfin, il était l'heure de conduire Jenny auprès de sa très chère Willie. Le rendez-vous eu lieu sur une petite planète du nom de Pratoris Four. Un autre paradis, bien que différent de Galawira. Le TARDIS se posa sur une plage ressemblant étrangement à une plage hawaïenne. D'énormes rouleaux venaient mourir sur le sable à la douce couleur rosée. Il scintillait sous le soleil couchant.

A une bonne centaine de mètres de là, se trouvait une belle habitation, type coloniale, entourée d'arbres inconnus mais merveilleux.

-Voilà où nous habitons Docteur ! C'est notre petit paradis !

-Et bien, ma très chère Jenny, j'ai été très vraiment très heureux de te rencontrer !

-Et c'est tout ? dit Jenny en riant…

-Oh, Jenny, tu es merveilleuse, un cadeau du ciel et je suis l'homme le plus heureux de t'avoir rencontré, et il la sera dans ses bras, la soulevant du sable mouillé qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Enfin, homme, je veux dire Seigneur du Temps…

Rose regarda cette scène, le regard attendrit. Si le Docteur avait dit ces mots à n'importe quelle autre personne dans tout l'espace connu et inconnu, elle aurait eu un pincement au cœur et, il faut l'avouer, se serait sentit comme trahit ! Mais pas avec Jenny. Non, pas avec elle. Et pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, Docteur! A bientôt, j'espère !

-A très bientôt Jenny ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

Il lui offrit son plus beau et tendre sourire, ainsi qu'un petit paquet qu'il déposa dans le creux de sa main. Jenny se retourna d'un coup :

-Oh Rose, non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, affirma Jenny en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

-Ce fut un honneur de te rencontrer et de survivre à la faim d'énergie d'un ordinateur avec toi Jenny !

-Il en fut de même pour moi, Miss Tyler !

-Tu va me manquer Jenny ! en serrant Jenny encore un peu plus fort.

-Pas pour longtemps ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

Rose desserra son étreinte et Jenny prit la direction de la maison. Ses pas laissèrent des empreintes qu'une vague effaça. Arrivée à la maison, elle se retourna et leur fit un dernier signe de la main. Ten et Rose entrèrent dans le TARDIS. Mais le Docteur passa une dernière fois la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Jenny avec une autre femme à ses côtés. Elle était loin, certes, mais il put distinguer une belle femme, dans une robe blanche immaculée volant au vent, et aux cheveux roux bouclés entourant un visage clairement souriant. Les deux femmes firent un dernier signe d'au revoir au Docteur, le Docteur leur rendit. Il monta à bord du TARDIS. En quelques secondes, il ne resta qu'un carré gravé dans le sable de la plage


End file.
